


Law of Causality

by Slaskia



Series: Dangerous Secrets [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Gen, Magic, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Arcee wants to finish what she started after the events of 'Predatory'.  Against Optimus' orders, she goes to hunt down her nemesis Airachnid, only for things to quickly go to the Pit.   What happens after...is life changing.Literally.





	1. Chapter 1

How long as it been, since the waiting started?  He couldn’t remember precisely any more, only that it’s been a few thousand years.  So much has happened since then.  So much pain.  So much death.  The All is testing him, _has_ been testing him since that fateful night. When he first got the vision, the vision of the future.  A future he could not change and was helpless as he saw it come to pass.  Now he was the only one.  The sole witness to what had yet to come to pass.  And nothing the vision had foretold has come to pass for at least a thousand years now. 

How much longer?  His kind was timeless, age being no bringer of death.  The loneliness makes him long for it though.  Why was it taking so long?  He wanted to go home, but he couldn’t until the last of the vision came to pass.  But what for?  His kind where no longer wanted, no longer needed here.  He was a lingering relic of a time long past.  So why?  Why did it have to be _him_ to see this vision through? 

He heaved a sigh, tendrils of smoke escaping from his maw.  Such questions had run through his tired mind many times before, but no answer was forthcoming.  Not from the All, not from anyone.  He just wanted it to end already.  To rejoin the rest of his kind in the astral, with the All. 

A couple of centuries ago he thought his long wait was nearly over when he found it.  A gemstone that was to play a key role in the last part of the vision.  Thus far, his hopes for an end to his pitiful existence was for naught as more time passed.  The key was found, but the lock had yet to show itself.  He had wanted to actively search for the ‘lock’, but the vision was very specific on the _where_ and _how_.  The ‘where’ he found a millennia a go and had found himself a suitable lair to hold his vigil.  The ‘how’ was very clear:  beings made of metal would fight in this forest.  One hunts for sport.  The other for revenge.  The loser would be given the key.  It was the _when_ that was taking its time. 

The temptation to sleep for another century was there.  He had done just that a few times in the past, but only when he knew it was safe to do so, when he somehow _knew_ he wouldn’t miss anything important.  However, he was getting the feeling it wouldn’t be a good idea at this time.  Looking out at the setting sun, he decided normal sleep would be best. 

_Maybe tomorrow…._ His tired mind thought.  A phrase he thought countless times.

…Fly… 

He snapped his head up, his eyes wide.  The voice was not one, but many…yet all familiar. At first, he stayed still, scarcely able to believe it. 

…Fly… 

There was no doubt now, he felt the pull on his very essence…his soul.  It was time!  With an eagerness he hadn’t felt in eons, he rose to his feet and charged for the cave entrance.  At the entrance was a sheer drop, but with practiced precision he adjusted his stride in time to clasp the very edge before pushing off into the void ahead. 

He allowed himself to fall straight down for a few seconds before opening his wings, pulling up just above the forest canopy.  For a moment, he relished the feeling of flight, as it was the closest he could get to the feeling of his true home.  It made him long for it once more, but now he knew going home was within reach and that filled him with joy. 

The last dragon flew on, guided toward his destination by means even he did not fully understand. 

\-- 

The forest seemed quieter than the last time she was here.  It made it feel more eerie, yet serene.  Peaceful.  Serenity and peace were the last things on the Autobot’s mind however.  Revenge was. 

Arcee stalked through the trees and undergrowth, one hand always in blaster mode.  Looking for signs of her target, her hated enemy.  Her nemesis. 

Airachnid. 

Ever since she and Jack found her crashed ship here, old memories had risen to the surface.  Memories of pain and torture.  Death.  What she nearly felt again when Airachnid targeted Jack.  It was only the young human’s resourcefulness that enabled him to stay alive long enough for Arcee to stop Airachnid.  But the hated bot got away then.  

She never forgot and never forgave, never will.  The recent loss of Cliffjumper only heightened her desire to ensure no one felt what she was going through.  It was why she was back here, to track her down and finish what she started.  However, Optimus didn’t understand this.  None of them did.  He forbade her to come back here on her own, telling her that Megatron and his forces needed their focus. 

Arcee had tried reasoning with him.  Telling them that, unlike Megatron, Airachnid would actively hunt humans.  Megatron, at least, only bothered humans when they had something he wanted.  That was not the case with Airachnid:  she hunts for sport and Arcee knew that eventually she would kill enough to get their attention.  Agent Fowler would certainly get on Prime’s case to deal with the situation.  Arcee wanted to beat him to the punch. 

So she had left without permission and when no one was looking.  A part of her was telling her that she was being stupid, immature even, but she ignored that part.  She had to do this.  For human kind.  For herself. 

The sun had almost fully set, casting the forest in a gloom that heightened the creepiest factor.  Long shadows were starting to play tricks one her optics.  The stillness in the air causing her to start jumping at every sound.  She closed her optics and forced herself to relax a little with a few deep intakes, realizing that being hyper tense would not help her any. 

Just as she opened her optics again, there was flash of black and purple.  The sound of something being smashed.  Pain flared in head as she cried out, jumping back from her assailant.  _Scrap!_ she thought, cursing herself for letting her guard down for a moment. 

“Arcee…we meet again,” a familiar hated voice sang.  She spotted the bot creeping out of a small cave in the forest floor.  Arcee cursed her luck:  how did she not see that before?  

“Airachnid!” Arcee snapped, firing her weapon at the rogue Decepticon, only for the spider bot to frustratingly evade. 

“No Jack this time?” Airachnid taunted, though her tone was bitter.  “Pity…I need to get him back for destroying my ship.” 

“You’ll be joining it in the slag pit soon enough…,” Arcee growled.  She didn’t feel the pain in her forehead at that point, only rage. 

\-- 

Tracking another scout, especially one as experienced as Arcee, was proving more difficult than Bumblebee thought. 

He and Optimus had arrived a few moments before, with the intent of stopping Arcee from doing something reckless.  They had tried contacting her, but stubborn two-wheeler had apparently turned off both her comms and signal emitter.  Bumblebee knew Optimus was likely upset, though the Prime didn’t show it on his stoic face. 

:Do you think we’ll find her time?: Bumblebee asked him. 

“We better,” Optimus replied.  Yeah, the Prime was definitely upset.  “And before she finds Airachnid.” 

Distantly, they heard blaster fire.  It looked like part of Optimus’ wish wasn’t going to happen.  The two Autobots looked at each other before starting to sprint toward the sound. 

\-- 

The fight was not going well. 

Arcee’s head throbbed, making it difficult for her to focus.  Worse, energon was starting to leak into her optics, screwing with her vision.  The first time she had a chance to wipe it away, she found the wound:  the jewel in her forehead was missing.  _Great, no taillight means no giving Jack a ride until that’s replaced,_ she thought.  The last thing she needed Jack having to explain why she was missing a taillight to an officer the next time they went on a ride. 

The side of the tree she was hiding behind suddenly exploded, showering her with debris.  She fired blindly in the direction the shot came from as she ran to new cover, rolling to evade a couple of web shots.  A wave of dizziness hit her, forcing the Autobot to lean against a rock for a moment.  Her head wound was more serious than she thought. 

“Are you going easy on me, Arcee?” she heard that dreaded spider bot taunt.  “How thoughtful!” 

_Come on, Arcee,_ she told herself, pulling away from the rock. _Pull yourself together._  

“But you know I prefer a bit of sport,” Airachnid continued. 

She pointed her blaster this way and that, trying to spot her.  The thickness of the forest and the sun having fully set was not helping any.    _Scrap…can’t pinpoint her location!_  Arcee didn’t like it, but she had no choice: she had to retreat.  Between her injuries and the environment, she wasn’t going to win this fight.  She had to call for back up…or a ground bridge.  However, the forest here was too dense for one: she had to find a clearing.  After mustering her strength, and swallowing her pride, she started running. 

“Now that’s more like it!” She heard Airachnid call to her, no doubt in hot pursuit. 

Her head really hurt now, her vision starting to blur.  She thought she heard something right behind her and fired a few shots in that directly.  There was the satisfying hiss of Airachnid getting hit.  Good, it will buy her a little more time. 

Something hit her leg and she tumbled.  The time it took for her to shake her head clear was all that was needed for Airachnid to be upon her.  Arcee desperately started rolling to avoid the spider bot’s deadly legs, before finally managing to land a kick and sending her flying away.  She scrambled to her feet and continued to run. 

At last, she could see that the forest was starting to clear.  She gave one last push to reach it.  “Whoa!”  she cried when she suddenly realized the reason for the sudden drop in trees:  there was a steep drop off a few dozen meters right after.  Arcee had to skid to a stop to keep herself from going over.  _Good enough!_ She thought, as she reached up to activate her comm. 

A sharp pain ripped through her abdomen.  Looking down she saw one of Airachnid’s claws poking through it.  _No…_   The claw retracted and she coughed up energon as she was turned around to see Airachnid’s grinning face.  

“The game is over, my dear Arcee,” the spider bot said coyly.  She was holding her up, almost gently, with her spiderlegs, while also keeping her arms pinned to her sides. “Soon you’ll be joining your precious partners.” 

Arcee tried to muster the strength to give one last push, one last shot, but that strength was draining from her faster than she could muster it.  _This is the end,_ she thought, her vision growing blurrier and dimmer by the second.  _Optimus…I’m sorry…I should have listened to you…._  

Something caught Airachnid’s attention, then the ground shook as something massive slammed against the cliff face, followed by a deafening roar.  Arcee saw pure surprise on Airachnid’s face and she felt herself being dropped.  She was dimly aware of being caught and lifted up, her body now gripped by large hands.  Optimus?  No…he couldn’t roar like that. 

Airachnid was backing away, looking uncertain whether to fight or retreat.  There was the sound of air being rapidly taken in, followed by intense heat as Airachnid was engulfed in flames.  Arcee heard her scream and she couldn’t help but smile a bit.  _Fry…you bitch…_ she thought, as the last hint of consciousness faded away and everything went dark. 

\-- 

The vison had spoken true.  Two beings made of metal.  He had arrived just in time to stop one from finishing the other.  The wounded one was now safely in his hands, leaking bright blue blood.  The other…well…his fire breath had forced it to retreat underground.  He had quickly fired another gout down it’s hole, just to be sure it did not follow. 

Now, how to transport this one?  It was larger and heavier than he had expected.  He pulled himself up fully on the ledge before carefully placing it on an outstretched wing.  Then, with utmost care, he lifted the wing until it slid and rolled down onto his back.  Once he was satisfied it was secure, he took off, using solely the power of his wings to lift himself off the ground, casing a spell if invisibility as an extra precaution right after. 

He had to be careful to ensure he didn’t lose it during the flight back, but he also had to hurry.  The metal being was still alive, but it would not be so for much longer.  He had to reach the ritual site and complete the next task before it passed. 

\-- 

Bumblebee and Optimus were getting closer, but the forest was slowing their progress.  Then they heard a deafening roar, forcing them both to stop briefly. 

:What was that!?: Bumblebee beeped loudly. 

“I don’t know, but no time to wonder.”  The Prime was about to continue on when a bright orange light lit up the forest up ahead.  “Arcee!” 

Feeling same sense of panic the Prime had to be feeling, Bumblebee ran as fast as his legs could take him, Optimus right behind him.  Moments later they reached the forest edge and the drop off.  

The air was thick with smoke, ember’s still glowing.  They could see a large area of grass and soil burned:  the burn area was easily fifty feet in diameter, likely more.  Bumblebee spotted something in the middle of the burn area:  one of Airachnid’s legs.  He picked it up, wincing briefly at how hot it still was.  He also noted a hole in the ground, big enough for Airachnid to have dug.  Said hole had significant scorching both around and down it.  Whatever it was that caused the fire, had wanted to make sure Airachnid didn’t cause more trouble. 

:She found Airachnid…and something else found them,: he stated, handing Optimus the leg.  :I don’t see any sign of-:  He stopped when he saw the puddle of rapidly dimming energon near the cliff edge.  Both he and Optimus rushed to it.  

It was out of the burn area, suggesting what caused the burns wasn’t targeting the source of the energon.  But perhaps it didn’t need to?  Bumblebee fearfully looked over the edge:  he was only partly relieved to not see Arcee’s body at the bottom.  He looked up at Optimus, not sure what to do now. 

“Rachet,” Optimus said to his comm.  “We need your expertise.” 

//On my way.\\\  the medic responded. 

\-- 

The flight back to the lair seemed to take forever, no thanks in small part to the new weight on his back.  He hadn’t had to carry something this heavy since the war with the False Ones.  Thankfully, he wouldn’t need to bear this weight much longer. 

As the mountain ahead drew close, he veered upward, close to the peak.  He landed on a wide plateau, where he had set up an altar.  The dragon looked up at the sky briefly.  _Good…good…a storm is brewing,_ he thought.  The energy of it would be needed for this.  

Carefully, he slid his ‘passenger’ off his back and placed it upon the altar.  Then he moved a boulder aside, revealing the gemstone he had found long ago, among a few other things.  Two pieces of dried wood, stripped of its bark.  A sizable piece of cured leather, made from the hide of a long extinct creature.  A large glowing blue crystal.  Finally, four pieces of a strange metal, which took forever to find:  while he had found plenty of it in certain places around the world, the vision only wanted specific ones.  Looking between these pieces and the being now on the altar, and recalling some history, he realized why now.  Now was not the time to dwell on the ‘whys’, however, so he got to work. 

He put the wood by its shoulders, draped the leather over its body, put the blue crystal on top of that, then set one piece of metal at each corner of the altar.  All as shown to him by the vision.  _Now, for the last piece._   He took the gemstone, its form gleaming red in the light and started chanting ancient words.  As he did so, he pierced the palm of his hand with a talon and coated the crystal with his own golden blood.  Still chanting, he set the stone in the only logical place on the creature:  the hole in it’s forehead.  It was a perfect fit. 

He stepped back and raised his hands and head, screaming the last of the rite to the sky.  

There was crackle of energy in the air, then a bolt of energy struck the altar.  The force of the strike sending a shockwave for miles around. 

\-- 

Cliffside 

Bumblebee anxiously waited for Ratchet to complete his examination of the energon puddle.  He prayed it didn’t belong to Arcee.

“This is definitely Arcee’s…” Ratchet said grimly, deflating the scout’s hopes.  “And likely from a serious, perhaps…fatal…injury.” 

This was worse than the scout had feared.  :We need to find her!: he said desperately.  :Before it’s too late!: 

“I agree, Bumblebee,” Optimus said calmly.  “But with her signal emitter disabled that may prove difficult.” 

“And of all times to have an insubordination streak!” Ratchet exclaimed, clearly frustrated.  “I know you told… _ordered_ …her not to do this!  And to turn off all means of locating her?  How reckless!” 

“We cannot change the past, we can only hope for her sake that we-“ 

They were suddenly all hit by a powerful shockwave, one strong enough to cause the trees to sway.  Bumblebee was even forced to take a step back.  “What in Primus’ name was _that_!?”  Ratchet exclaimed. 

:I thought I saw a flash in the mountains over there.:  Bumblebee pointed in that direction.  :Arcee?: 

“Too far for someone in her apparent condition to get to,” Ratchet said.  “Unless she somehow _flew_ there.” 

Bumblebee then noticed something he missed before.  Along the edge of the cliff, where gouges made by claws.  Something with paws…hands…as big as the Prime’s own.  :I think something took her…: he said, pointing at the marks.  :These are fresh….: 

\-- 

Ritual site 

That had been more powerful than the dragon was expecting. He grunted, shaking his head, his ears ringing.  The force was enough to knock him off his feet and he had to dig his talons into the rock to keep himself from being thrown off the mountain.  After a moment, the ringing in his ears ceased and his eyes recovered from the temporary blindness.  Only then could he see the result of the ritual. 

The metal being was gone, along with all the ritual items.  Instead, there was something new in it’s place.  But also familiar…. 

_The All has a sick sense of humor._  He groaned, an ear twitching with annoyance.  Knowing he had to just go with it, he lowered his head, listening for signs of life.  _Good…good.  The body survived…but…_ He raised his head again, looking down with concern.  _Did the soul stay?_ He sighed and reached down, picking up the new hatchling in his jaws and took flight once more. 

Only time will tell if she will awaken…. 

\-- 

Cliffside 

:There’s no sign of her,:  Bumblebee reported after climbing back up the cliff.  :Or the beast that made those marks.: 

“If it was even a beast…,” Ratchet mumbled.  The medic was taking as many scans and samples of the scene as he could for further analysis back at base.  “Whatever it was…the heat produced must have been extraordinary to partly melt cypertronian metal….” 

Movement in the forest caught their attention, the two Autobots briefly tensing.  They relaxed when they saw it was Optimus.  He shook his head when they gave him hopeful looks.  “I found signs of battle, but no sign of Arcee,” he said solemnly.  “Aside than traces of spilled energon.  And this.”  The Prime head out his hand.  In it as a piece of Arcee’s headcrest, it’s translucent form diffracting the moonlight into red specks. 

“And Bumblebee said the trail is cold on this end” Ratchet said, with Bumblebee nodding sadly in conformation.  “We would have found her by now if she only….”  The medic clenched his fists, then threw them downward in frustration and grief. 

:Perhaps if we extended our search area….: Bumblebee suggested.  He didn’t want to give up on her just yet. 

//Optimus,\\\  Bulkhead called in. 

“Go ahead, Bulkhead,” Optimus responded. 

//Gotta call from Fowler, said there’s some ‘Con activity in the Grand Canyon.\\\ 

“Understood, we will return to base immediately.” 

//I’ll set up the ground bridge right away\\\ 

:We’re just…leaving her?:  Bumblebee asked, distressed. 

“As of right now, we have no means of locating her,” Optimus said regretfully.  “With the Decepitcons on the move, we cannot afford to extend our search, not while human lives are at risk.  If she still lives, she will find a way to contact us on her own.” 

Bumblebee was about to protest, but Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder.  “Optimus is right:  there is nothing else we can do right now,” the medic said sorrowfully. 

The scout sighed heavily and nodded.  When the ground bridge opened he was the last one in, taking a moment to look back, toward the mountain he saw the flash from, wondering. 

\-- 

_A short time later…_  

Airachnid crawled out of her hole, her frame aching all over.  _Primus that hurt!  To the Pit with that beast!_  She scowled, her bad mood was only worsening when she saw that there was no Arcee to collect a trophy from.  _Slagging beast must have taken her!_  

It certainly wasn’t the Autobots that did, from what she could hear of their chatter.  She wasn’t about to poke her head out until they had left, not with three against one…with one of them being a Prime!  _However…I know something they don’t._  She smiled wickedly.  Unlike them, she saw the beast responsible for the damage and knew it was perfectly capable of flight. 

_Poor Ratchet…you’ll never know how right you were when you said she ‘flew’ to the mountain._   Her mood brightened, she decided she will find this beast and slay it.  It’s head would make a fine trophy as payment for what it did to her.  Finding Arcee’s corpse would be a nice treat on top of that.  Granted, she didn’t know _which_ mountain the scout was talking about, but that would have made things too easy! 

First things first, however.  She needed to find energon so she can repair her injuries.  The stiffness in her limbs would not be helpful in a fight against a beast like that.  No, she needed to be at her best….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobot's try to figure out what happened to Arcee...while Arcee finally wakes up to the surprise of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like being generous and posting the next chap early.

Autobot Base 

_Next day…_  

Ratchet analyzed the data he had collected last night for the third time, trying to figure out if he missed something.  All the clues were there, he just had to put the pieces together correctly.  So far, he hadn’t been able to…and Arcee’s signal was still offline.  He sighed with frustration and a bit of dread.  “They will be here shortly,” he said sadly, after noting the time.  “What are we going to tell them?” 

“The truth,” Optimus responded, though the medic could tell his leader was not relishing the thought. 

“Is that wise?” Ratchet asked.  “They are children….” 

“Ones that know we are at war,” Optimus explained.  “And they have seen first-hand that our kind are not immortal.” 

“But seeing the deaths of stock troopers would not be the same as…as….”  His words failed him at this point.  The debate would have had to have ended there anyway, as the sounds of incoming vehicles heralded the children’s arrival. 

“Where is Arcee?”  Jack demanded as he jumped out of Bulkhead.  It was clear the young man had deduced something was wrong on his own.  Bulkhead had a clear ‘I didn’t say anything!’ expression on his face. 

Ratchet heard Optimus sigh before the Prime went down to one knee.  “I’m afraid there is a great possibility that Arcee is no longer with us,” he said solemnly. 

“Wh-what….”  Jack was clearly having trouble accepting this. 

“What happened!?”  Miko jumped in.  “Which ‘Con did it?  I’ll kick his ass!” 

“All we know is that she engaged in battle with Airachnid alone and has not been detected since,” Optimus explained. 

“Yeah…against orders…and turned off her emitter and comms,” Ratchet mumbled.  “We can’t tell if she is alive or dead!  And all we have to go on is a burn zone and giant claw marks!” 

“So, something that shoots fire and has big claws?”  Miko pondered, tapping her chin.  “Sounds like dragon.” 

“A what?” 

“A dragon.  A giant fire breathing lizard!” Miko explained.  “Thing is…they are a myth:  they don’t exist!” 

“At least no evidence of their existence has been found,” Raf corrected.  “All ‘evidence’ found so far were proved to be cases of fraud or mistaken identity.” 

:We did hear a roar,: Bumblebee added.  :Or something that sounded like one.  We saw the fire  as well, but, we were too far away to see what _made_ it.  By the time we got there, it was gone…and so was Arcee.: 

“Wait…you mean whatever that thing was _took_ Arcee?” Jack asked. 

“It is speculation, at best,” Optimus said.  “What we do know is that it attacked Airachnid.”  He gestured toward the partly melted limb on the table.  “Though we do not know what her status is.” 

“Wow…serious melting damage,” Raf said.  “Considering you’re made of metal…you’re probably pretty resistant to heat, right?” 

“Tsk…we can tolerate standing in lava for a short period of time,” Ratchet said with a sigh.  “Emphasis on the ‘short’.  Megatron was infamous for using smelting pools to execute his enemies back on Cybertron.” 

“That…sounds painful…inhumane…,” Raf said, barely suppressing a shudder.  “I mean…our own military banned the use of flamethrowers in combat for that very reason.” 

“Megatron is anything _but_ humane…”  Ratchet sneered. 

“So…you’re still trying to find her…right?  Jack asked, hopeful. 

“Whenever we have the time and resources to spare,” Optimus said regrettably.  “Megatron and his forces must remain our top priority, for the good of all.  It is what she would want.” 

“I…understand.”  Jack looked chest fallen. 

“Maybe we can help figure out what happened to her,” Raf offered. 

“Yeah!” Miko agreed.  “We may see something you missed!”  Jack was nodding on agreement. 

“Well, I am currently at a loss,” Ratchet admitted.  “A fresh perspective may be what we need.” 

\-- 

Dragon Lair 

He was growing worried.  It had been over a day since the ritual and the hatchling had yet to stir.  _Did I do something wrong?  Did I misspeak a word?_ He thought.  Nerulais was tricky to use…and potentially catastrophic if spoken wrong.  _Or was it the components?_   No, no, he was _certain_ he had everything the vision wanted and in the right place. 

Then, a twitch. 

He lowered his head, watching, _feeling_.  There.  He felt it, the telepathic connection all his kind shared and now it…no… _she_ shared.  

The mind was foggy, still stirring from extended unconsciousness, but he could read it.  Technically it was taboo to memory dig when one wasn’t aware, but in this case, he felt I was necessary.  He wanted to learn what he could about her before she fully awakened and realized what had happened.  And so he would be better able to help her adjust. 

She was about to receive the shock of her life. 

\-- 

Arcee felt…odd. 

As she became more aware, she noticed everything felt more…sensitive.  Heightened even.  Sound and touch…it was like she had received an upgrade to her sensory systems.  Smell seemed to have had the greatest upgrade:  she was receiving so much olfactory input now that it was making her head start to spin. 

Then she finally opened her eyes.  Her optics must have had an upgrade as well.  Everything seemed more vivid.  Plus there was this weird ‘shimmer’ to everything.  At least what she _saw_ she could identify. 

She was in a cave, a fairly large one, but not exactly natural.  The walls and floor looked like they had been shaped by hand, but she couldn’t identify any tool marks.  There were alcoves high up the walls, each containing a softly glowing light.  Along the floor, was littered various objects and trinkets, some she recognized as human, from various points of their history.  Other’s…she couldn’t identify at all. 

_Where am I?_ she pondered.  _Airachnid’s new lair?_  

~Most decidedly not,~ a voice said.  This voice, male and slightly rough sounding, she did not perceive through her audio.  No, this was said directly into her mind and it felt…warm?  ~That black hearted being, if it still lives, is not welcome here.~ 

She saw movement to her right.   Something she failed to notice before and it was massive.  Best she could describe it was as a giant winged lizard, mostly sand colored, with warmer brown tones on the back of its head, back and tail and dotted around it’s body.  Two grey colored horns sat above and behind his eyes, curving slightly inward toward each other.  Behind and blow them were a pair of ears.  The eyes were a warm chocolate color, the pupils edged with gold.  There was no malice in his gaze, only concern. 

Still, her long years of fighting a war was the source of her immediate reaction.  She jumped up to her feet and transformed her hands into blasters. 

At least, she tried to.  Arcee felt growing distress as she realized what she was _missing_.  She felt no connection to her battle systems, nor her alt mode.  Her comm systems were missing as well.  Plus she felt oddly unbalanced on her feet, eventually falling back onto all fours.  Then she actually _looked_ at herself. 

_What is this!?_   Instead of her normal cybertronian arms, she saw a pair of organic ones.  Scaley, clawed ones, but organic none-the-less.  Trembling, she dared to look at the rest of herself...to find she was the same kind of creature as the one before her.  Only with somewhat muted colors of her cybertronian color scheme.  _What happened to me!?_   She tried to scream, but a roar came out instead. 

Overwhelmed, she started to panic. 

\-- 

He watched calmly as the hatchling started to come to terms with its new form, mildly amused, but also saddened.  From what he saw in her mind as she awakened, she has been through over a thousand of years of war, pain and sorrow.  But he also saw a strong spirit, driven to protect innocent lives.  He approved…even if some of those ‘innocent’ lives were human ones. 

~Calm down,~  he told her, aware of her panicked state.  ~Calm down… _Arcee.~_  

The hatchling froze at the mention of her name.  She tried to speak again, aloud, but only a few squeaks came forth. 

~Calm down…and direct your thoughts toward me,~ he explained. 

~H-how….~  Her mind voice was weak, unsteady, but that was to be expected for a first timer.  There was hint of a tingle with it.  ~How did you know my name?  What…what happened to me?~ 

~I am Kaddrocrom,~  Kaddrocrom replied, dipping his head and fluttering his wings in greeting.  ~I will answer the second question:  I beseeched the All to give you a new form so that you will live.  You were…mortally wounded.~ 

\-- 

Arcee sat down, now recalling the last thing she remembered before going into stasis lock.  The fight with Airachnid.  She put a hand (paw?) on her abdomen, but saw no wound there.  ~What happened to my…real body?~ she asked. 

Kaddrocrom seemed to have difficulty finding a way to explain it.  ~It still exists, connected to you but not currently…accessible.  The All is healing it, but it will take time.~ 

~So this is temporary?~ Arcee asked, hopeful. 

~Yes.~ 

~How long?~ 

~I do not know,~ Kaddrocrom sounded regretful.  ~Your…natural form is much different than my own.~ 

~But…I need to get back to the others…Scrap…they must think I’m offline….~ 

~And how would you convince them of who you really are?~  There was a slight smugness to his tone. 

~I….~  She had to think about it for a moment.  ~Well…I can just…think to them like this can’t I?~ 

~Telepathy is only between our kind,~ Kaddrocrom told her bluntly.  ~There have been cases otherwise…but it is extremely rare and hasn’t occurred since the Age of Magic.~ 

That got her curious.  ~Age of Magic?~ 

~A time period of this planet’s history that has been long forgotten…or seen only as a myth by those currently living.  I will teach you about it…and other things, in time.~ 

~I don’t want a history lesson!~ Arcee spat, curiosity replaced by impatience.  ~Look, I’m grateful you saved my aft, but I need to go home! ~   _Primus…I wouldn’t be in this situation if I had listened to you, Optimus…_   Arcee started walking toward the cave entrance.  She wasn’t sure how she’d convince the others who she was, but she’ll think of something. 

Kaddrocrom’s tail suddenly slammed down in front of her, blocking her path.  ~Impatient hatchling,~ Kaddromcrom growled faintly, the ‘feel’ of his voice somehow ‘hotter’.  ~Your wings are not fledged and your hide is soft.  You would never survive long enough to find your friends, not with humans dominating this world.  As you are right now, humans are your greatest enemy.~ 

~What!?~  Arcee exclaimed.  ~Humans are not my enemy! Scrap!  I have three of them as friends!~ 

~They are to dragons,~ Kaddrocrom said bluntly and a hint of bitterness.  She noted his wings had tightened against his body, ears going slightly back. 

That word rang a bell.  _Dragon…Jack had a project on them.  They were…they were…monsters, killers and eaters of men._  

~Do not believe what the human textbooks say,~ Kaddrocrom said with a growl.  ~For they have written them to cast us in a bad light.~ 

_Wait…how did he….?_ ~I wasn’t thinking ‘at’ you then.~ she stated. 

~An unguarded mine can be easily read,~  Kaddrocrom explained, the smugness back in his tone.  ~With time and experience, you will learn how to shield your private thoughts.~  He lowered his head closer to her.  ~Provided you are patient enough to learn…~ 

Arcee huffed and sat down.  ~Fine…whatever.  Since it appears I will be like this for while…teach me what you want me to know.~ 

~Proper lessons will begin soon enough,~ Kaddrocrom said calmly.  ~ For now, you must rest and grow accustomed to your new form.~  Kaddrocrom rose to his feet and started heading for the cave entrance. 

~Where are you going?~ 

~To get you something to eat.~ 

As Kaddrocrom disappeared from sight, a realization dawned on her.  If she was organic, however temporary it may be, that she will have to deal with organic bodily functions. 

Including the messy ones. 

_Scrap._  

\-- 

Ritual site 

Bumblebee, Ratchet and Optimus emerged from the ground bridge, weapons out and cautious.  They were at the site where Bumblebee saw the flash of light from the night before:  with Raf’s help, they were able to pinpoint the most likely location by using satellite imagery.  Ratchet knew it was a long shot to come here, as the light and the subsequent shockwave may not have been related to Arcee at all.  “Weh-ell…,” he said, seeing the huge altar in front of him.  “This…does not instill me with any confidence….” 

:This place feels…strange…,: Bumblebee commented, scanning the area nervously. 

“I feel it as well,” Optimus agreed, before looking at Ratchet. 

He nodded and activated his scanner.  “There is an unusual energy reading here, but I can’t identify the type,” he stated, walking around the area.  “It’s strongest at the altar.” 

“Any sigh of Arcee?” 

“No…wait….”  Ratchet moved to the edge of the plateau.  There, he found a couple of small drops of energon.  He scanned them to confirm it.  “She _was_ here…but how…?”  Miko’s mention of dragons popped back up in his processor, but he shook his head.  He quickly returned to the altar, examining it closer. 

There were trace elements of many things here.  Wood and leather, which wasn’t surprising.  What was, however, was finding traces of raw energon…and CNA from multiple cypertronians.  All CNA was of ancient origin…save one.  Ratchet felt his spark sink. 

“Optimus…,” he said, trembling.  “I fear must conclude that Arcee is no longer with us.” 

:No! She must still be alive!:  Bumblebee protested. 

“She was sacrificed!”  Ratchet snapped, hating to even use that word.  “For what purpose or to what dark deity I do not know, but there is _nothing_ we can do!” 

Bumblebee looked to be about to say something, but was interrupted when the sound of something heavy landing on the mountainside above them.  It was followed by a low, menacing growl.  They all looked, but they could see nothing there…. 

\-- 

_Trespassers! Defilers!_   Kaddrocrom thought as he stared down at the trio of metal beings.  He had saw a green light appear here shortly after he had left to hunt.  They couldn’t see him, thanks to the shroud of invisibility he had cast on himself, but he knew he had to trend carefully. 

Thanks to what he saw from Arcee’s mind, he knew these were her friends…her family.  It was the only reason he didn’t greet them with a rain of fire.  Curious, the astral shimmer around them was especially potent.  Did they have knowledge of the time past?  Or was it just a natural function of their kind?  He shook his head, he would have to satisfy his curiosity later, via Arcee. 

The yellow and black one, Bumblebee if he recalled her memories correctly, said something with a rather irritating combination of beeps and buzzes.  Another, the white and red one, Ratchet, looked…surprised.  “Are you certain?  You tried every visual spectrum!?”  The annoying sounding one nodded.  “Then either the energy of this place is messing with our sensors or this… _thing_ is more advanced than we are.” 

At that point the biggest one stepped forward.  Optimus Prime.  “We mean no harm,” he said.  “We are looking for a lost comrade.  Can you help us?” 

Kaddrocrom snorted.  He mentally he cast another spell, one to allow them to hear what thoughts he wanted them to hear a loud.  “You will not find help here, trespassers,” he said, his voice echoing around them.   “Things are in motion that you cannot hope to comprehend.”  Something took hold of him then, bidding him to speak the following words.  “When the ground and the sky become one, only then may you begin to comprehend the All’s design!”  It released him and he shook his head:  he really hated it when the All pulled something like that! 

\-- 

Ratchet’s head was spinning.  What this thing was saying was almost…prophetic.  And this ‘All’…was it like ‘The One’?  This was too much.  “What did you do to Arcee!?” he demanded. 

“That…is not for you to know,” the rumbling voice said.  “Now leave this place!  Before I return your forms back to the dust from which you came!” 

:I’d like to see you try!:  Bumblebee said angrily, summoning his blasters. 

“No, Bumblebee,” Optimus had said, putting a hand on his shoulder, before addressing the mysterious voice.  “We will leave and bother you no more.” 

“But…Optimus…,” Ratchet said, shocked.  “This may be our only chance to….” 

“We know not this being’s capabilities,” Optimus explained.  “And we cannot afford any more causalities in a futile endeavor.  She is lost to us now…we must accept that and move on.” 

Bumblebee bristled for a moment, then slumped in defeat and sorrow, his blasters disappearing.  Ratchet sighed in similar defeat before calling for a ground bridge. 

\-- 

Kaddrocrom watched as a green vortex appeared and the trio walked into it.  _Optimus Prime…_ he thought as he watched their leader take one last look up in his direction before disappearing.  He knew the Autobot had not heard him, as the spell had ended.  _I am sorry.  I wish I could tell you that she will not be lost to you forever.  When the time is right…I will return her to you._  

From everything he had seen in Arcee’s mind, he knew the Prime to be a wise, caring leader.  Someone he wished he could speak to at length.  Alas, he already knew that would not come to pass…for he knew what the future held for him. 

He shook his head of the depressing thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him and took to the skies once more.  There was a hatchling to feed…and he already could guess it was going to be an…interesting…experience for them both…. 

\-- 

Kaddrocrom’s Lair 

Arcee decided to explore the cave a bit while she waited for Kaddrocrom’s return and, as he suggested, get used to her new body in the process.  Walking around on all fours was certainly a new experience.  So was having wings and a tail for that matter.  Well, the _wings_ maybe not so much, as she did ‘technically’ have some as a cybertronian, just…not flight capable ones.   _At least I still have proper hands…_ she thought gratefully, having noted the opposable thumbs earlier. 

The cave was large, but fairly shallow…at least when taking into account Kaddrocrom’s size.  At the far end there were more objects of various times and unknown origins.  One was a fairly large mirror from the…Victorian era?  Arcee took the opportunity to get a better look at herself. 

She was squat and rather fat looking.  Wings were tiny and useless for flight.  Horns were short and stumpy.  _Great…I’m a ‘baby’ dragon…_ _A FAT baby dragon._ She huffed with distaste.  No wonder he called her a hatchling.  _I hope I don’t have to wait for this body to grow up over the next few centuries before I can go home…._   She knew humans barely lived a century, usually less, which meant Jack… 

Arcee shook her head of those thoughts and focused her attention on the rest of the objects. Bronze…Iron…there was at least one thing from each age of human history.  There was even some Cybertronian stuff here, but all broken or otherwise useless.  _He’s either been around for a very long time…Or some of these were passed down to him or found after the fact._  

Having noted all the familiar looking items, she started studying the unfamiliar ones.  One thing that caught her interest was a spherical object that was as big as her Cybertronian torso.  It was silver in color and appeared to be made up of many bands tightly wound around a core…kind of like the rubber band ball Miko sometimes bounced around the base.  She wondered if it could be unraveled, so she started to reach out to touch it. 

~Don’t touch that,~ 

She jumped at Kaddrocrom’s voice.  Turning, she saw him just landing.  In his maw was the corpse of a moose, which he dropped unceremoniously onto the cave floor after he had walked closer to her. 

~What is it?~ she asked, eyeing the unfortunate dead animal with pity.  She’d rather have energon any day. 

~A relic from the time of magic,~ Kaddrocrom explained, laying down.  ~One of very few that survived to this day.~ 

~What does it do?~  The thought that sprang to mind that maybe it was something she could use to help win this war. 

~That is not for you to know,~ there was a faint growl in his voice, leaving her to suspect that he read her mind again. ~Yes I did.~ 

_Scrap._  

~And stop cursing.~ 

~Stop reading my mind!~  she snapped back. 

~Occupational hazard with telepathy…deal with it.~  He snorted dismissively.  ~Now eat.~ 

Arcee finally approached the dead moose, though she was a bit confused on how to proceed.  ~Um…how?~  She had an idea…but she really didn’t want to do it. 

Kaddrocrom rolled his eyes.  ~Bite with your mouth, tear off a chunk…but not too big, then swallow.~ 

She sighed, then hesitantly bit into the animal’s side and started pulling.  The hide of this thing was tougher than it looked and all she got from her first attempt was a bunch of fur and bits of hide.  She spat that out in disgust. 

~That is edible,~ Kaddrocrom told her. ~But for right now, you would get the most benefit from eating the flesh.  Here.~  With a talon he cut open a large gash in the beast’s flank. 

Arcee looked at him, annoyed. ~And you didn’t tell me this before….why?~  Kaddrocrom just smirked at her.  _Aft._  

~What did I tell you about cursing?~ 

_Argh!_   She thought a few more colorful things just to spite him before trying to eat again.  This time at the place he suggested.  The moment she bit in this time and the blood touched her tongue, she felt a mix of disgust and elation.  Her mind was recoiling against such a barbaric act…while her body was wanting more.  The body was winning.  She ate one piece, then another and another.  Until she could eat no more. 

_Ugh…_   She rolled onto her back, feeling like she now weighed twice as much as before.  ~I think I ate too much…~ 

~It’s common for hatchlings to eat like you did,~ Kaddrocrom said calmly.  As she watched, he picked up what was left of the moose, then chomped it down in a single bite.  ~Sleep now.  Lessons will begin on the ‘morrow.~ 

Considering she could barely move right now, that was probably a good idea.  Still on her back, she quickly drifted off and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaddrocrom is gonna want a bar of soap while dealing with her. Wait...how do you use soap to clean someone's mouth out when the communication is telepathic?
> 
> Oh and there's concept art for Kaddrocrom here: http://fav.me/dbme26n


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee's lessons begin.

_She was walking through something.  A forest?  There seemed to be trees everywhere, though everything was obscure, unfocused.  There was lingering sense of bitterness in her mind, of rejection, uncertainty._

_Someone was behind her, but she wasn’t afraid.  Didn’t even look back to see what or who it was.  She felt relief, a fog of loneliness lifted.  The newcomer touched her head.  There was a hint of something sharp, but the touch was gentle, not a threat.  It filled her with warmth and reassurance.  The individual said something and she started to look up toward them…._  

Her eyes cracked open as she roused, the dream vanishing from her mind, leaving only vague hints of its existence behind.  At first, she was confused, wondering why she was in a cave and not back at base.  Then she remembered.  _Scrap…still a dragon._   She started to stretch. 

Her tail hit something.  She turned to see Kaddrocrom, whom was partly curled around her.  A faint rumbling could be heard from his chest as he slept.  Odd, he seemed…smaller than before? As she rose to her feet, she realized that it wasn’t Kaddrocrom that got smaller:  she got _bigger_. 

As quietly as she could, she went back to the mirror.  She had indeed changed: some of the hatchling chubbiness was gone, there was more black in her scales, the horns looked bigger, sharper and her wings had grown as well.  Still not big enough for flight though. 

Movement behind her made her jump slightly.  Turning she saw Kaddrocrom was waking up.  She watched as the dragon yawned and stretched, seeing every muscle and scale shift as he did so.  It dawned on her just how powerful a creature he was and found herself grateful he chose to save her life, rather than end it. 

~Ah…~ Kaddrocrom said when he spotted her, sounding pleased.  ~So it would seem your past _will_ count for your growth rate.~ 

~What?~  she asked, confused. 

~My kind grow according to the knowledge and experience we have gained during our lives,~ he explained, stepping closer to her.  ~The bigger we are…the more we know.~ 

~So you must know and seen a lot….~ 

~I am well over two million solar revolutions,~  he said proudly.  ~Though we tend to sleep for hundreds of revolutions at a time.~ 

_Solar revolutions…ah…he means years._  ~Then…I should be bigger than you…I’m _well_ over that.~  She couldn’t help but be disappointed at her tiny size.  ~And my kind don’t take vorns long stasis naps.~ 

He seemed briefly thrown by her terminology, one ear twitching as he frowned in confusion.  ~You were also not _originally_ a dragon,~ Kaddrocrom countered after he apparently figured it out, somewhat smugly.  ~Plus there is a limit on how much we can grow in such a short amount of time:  that you grew as much as you did is impressive as is.  I also suspect your true form will limit how big you can become.~ 

She huffed with disappointment.  ~Well that’s annoying…~ she grumbled.  ~I’d love to see the look on that scrap bastard Megatron’s face if there wasn’t….~ 

There was a mental sigh.  ~Again with the cursing…you have quite the foul mind.~ 

Arcee felt her wings twitch as she frowned with annoyance.  ~Comes with living through over a thousand years of war…,~ she quipped, choosing to use the human unit of time this time.  ~Deal with it.~ 

~And you think I know not war, hatchling?~ Kaddrocrom had a faint growl to his tone.  ~I fought in the battle against the False Ones and no foul language ever crossed my thoughts.~ 

~Well it did with me…so again…deal with it.~  She stuck her snout in the air. In the back of her mind she knew she was being immature about this, but she didn’t care at this moment.  She wasn’t a child, no matter how many times he referred to her as such. 

~Arrogant child.~  Kaddrocrom made an audible huff.  

Again, with the calling her a child.  She snarled and slapped her tail against ground, but said nothing.  He was probably reading her mind again anyway, so what would be the point?  So she silently fumed, not so pleasant thoughts running through her mind and not caring if he was reading it or not. 

For his part, Kaddrocrom seemed to be content in allowing her to have her little fit.  Yet, while his expression was one of annoyance, he also seemed to be expecting something.  For what?  An apology for her potty mouth?  Not happening. 

Suddenly, she felt something clench in her abdomen.  It wasn’t painful, but it was certainly _uncomfortable._   After a few seconds it disappeared, only to happen again.  She found herself lowering her head as the clenching feeling extended from her abdomen to her throat.  What the frag was happening? 

It was then Kaddrocrom moved.  Before she could ask what he was doing, he had picked her up in his jaws and carried her over to cave entrance before putting her down again, facing the steep decline.  It was a long way down.  Just then a big contraction hit her body. 

With no control over it, she threw up.  What came out was a vast amount of what looked like ash that quickly spread out as it fell down the steep mountain side.  ~What…was that?~ she asked, feeling a little drained as Kaddrocrom again picked her up and carried her back into the cave proper. 

~Our waste product,~ Kaddrocrom replied simply. 

~I was…expecting something messier…smellier…,~ she admitted as he put her back down. 

~My kind are not…from here,~ he explained, again seeming to have trouble finding the right words to use.  ~We are originally from another plane of existence, the astral plane.  Granted a physical form by the All to guide and protect this world.  Thus…our biology works differently than those that evolved naturally here.~ 

_Guess that explains why no one’s found evidence of dragons._   It also explained why dragons seemed to be seen as only myths. 

~One of the reasons,~  Kaddrocrom stated.  ~There are others.~ 

Arcee sighed, annoyed that he had read her mind… _again_.  She realized that until she can figure out how to shield her private thoughts, she would just have to deal with it.  ~So what are the other reasons?~ 

~For one, when our bodies expire, we leave no remains.  Our essence returns to the astral, our true home.~  He looked toward the cave entrance, to the outside, a longing look on his face. 

~You…can’t just go home on your own?~ she asked. 

~No,~ he said sorrowfully, his wings drooping a bit.  ~I do not have that ability.~ 

Arcee felt a pang of sympathy.  She knew what it was like to be forced away from home.  Both presently and the past.  She longed not only to return to her family back at base, but also to return to Cybertron, her real home.  ~I’m sorry…,~ she said, lowering her head.  ~I know what that’s like….~ 

~The time will come when we both can go home, Arcee,~ Kaddrocrom stated, his tone a bit lighter.  There was an almost wistful smile on his face, before it turned serious.  ~But for now, there are things that need to be done before that can be achieved.~  He looked down at her.  ~Such as your training.~ 

~And how would learning about being a dragon help me in the end?~ Arcee asked, half in annoyance, half out of curiosity. 

Kaddrocrom looked toward the entrance again, clearly pondering his next words.  ~A small ripple in the ocean can eventually grow into a mighty wave.  A light breeze…can turn into a destructive windstorm.  A small spark turn into a raging wild fire.  A single decision, can turn the tide of a war.~ 

The last one struck her.  Arcee recalled the day she argued with Optimus over coming back to this place, to hunt Airachnid.  She nearly _didn’t_ go through with it anyway.  But she did.  How where the other’s faring with her gone?  They were without their main scout, their top stealth fighter.  Sure, Bumblebee was good in his own right, but he was still a young bot, lacking the thousands… _millions_ of vorns of experience she had.  _Oh, Primus…What have I done?_  

~Your friends will survive your absence,~ Kaddrocrom said reassuringly.  ~The war’s course will not change…until after you return.~ 

She snapped her head up.  ~How can you be so sure!?~ she demanded. 

~I have…my sources,~ he replied cryptically.  ~One of which I will show you how to access soon enough.~ 

That piqued her interest.  ~A way to see the future?~ she asked. 

~No,~ Kaddrocrom corrected.  ~A means to gain knowledge that is otherwise unobtainable.~ 

Arcee felt disappointed:  knowing how things were going to happen would be a useful ability.  However, she got the feeling she wasn’t going to get anything more out of him on this topic.  ~You implied there are other reasons why there hasn’t been evidence of dragons found,~ she said.  ~You mentioned two…is there more?~ 

~Indeed.~ Kaddrocrom seemed pleased to get back to the original topic.  ~As I stated before, we are beings from the Astral plane…as thus, our nutritional requirements are different.  What we…pull…from the food we eat is the astral essence all things have to some degree.  _Living_ beings have more of it than the non-living.~ 

~So you can eat anything, basically,~ Arcee stated, Kaddrocrom nodding in confirmation.  ~Explains why whole herds of cows don’t disappear from time to time…~  Kaddrocrom actually seemed to laugh at that, having made a few chuffing sounds.  ~So does the intelligence of the creature influence the amount of...essence…it has?~ 

~It does,~ Kaddrocrom confirmed.  ~And we have consumed the corpses of fallen sapient beings before, but only out of desperation.~ He made a distasteful expression. ~Though the ones from off world were not very…tasty.  That reminds me…~  Kaddrocrom looked at her.  ~I noticed your kind seem to have quite a strong astral shimmer, yet you did not display any abilities that would explain it.  At least by my understanding.~ 

~Astral shimmer?~  She had to think on it a moment.  ~Wait…you must mean that weird… _film_ …I can see hovering over a lot of things.~ 

~Indeed.~ 

She really had to think on this one.  After a moment she really only had one possible answer for him.  ~We have the ability to transform,~ she explained.  ~Change our bodies into another shape.  Sometimes this other shape is much smaller than our natural form.  For instance, I transform into a human motorcycle, but there is no way all my mass would fit into such a small shape.  So we…shift the excess mass into a place we call ‘subspace’.  We have a special organ in our bodies that enables this.  I…hope that made sense to you.~ 

Kaddrocrom was silent for a moment as he took it in.  ~Ah!~ he said finally with some elation.  ~So your kind are shapeshifters.  Now I understand.  Fascinating.  I never thought another species would learn how to do such a thing without the aid of magic.~ 

~You mentioned magic before,~ Arcee stated. ~Something tells me you don’t mean the things humans do with smoke, mirrors and slight of hand….~  

~Most certainly not!~  He raised a hand, upturning it, before starting to rumble something deep in his throat.  She could feel…something…was happening.  Like something was being pulled...extracted.  Suddenly a ball from flame appeared above his hand and she watched, transfixed, as it condensed into small ball of light:  one just like the lights in the alcoves lining the cave walls.  He then lowered his hand and the light stayed in place. 

~Whoa…~  That was literally the only thing Arcee could say. 

~That is not even a fraction of what it can do,~ he said, before blowing on it: it went out like a candle flame.  ~Unfortunately, as much as I would like to, I won’t be able to teach you how to use it.~ 

The spell of awe on her was suddenly broken.  ~What…why?~ 

~Our magic requires to use of a very ancient language…one with many intricacies and nuances that must be held into account when casting.~  Kaddrocrom explained.  ~To misspeak, could have disastrous effects.  The Law of Causality are also in play.~ 

~Law of what?~ 

~Causality.  The more demanding the request, the more it costs the caster to accomplish.  This is especially so when it comes to things outside of natural ability.  Need to regenerate a limb? Something of equal or more worth must be offered in turn.~ 

~Cause and effect…every action has an equal or greater reaction.~ 

~Precisely.~  Kaddrocrom was smiling, though he quickly turned serious again.  ~Thus, for those reasons, it typically takes decades, at least, before someone can be allowed to cast spells on their own.  Very few humans, for instance, lived long enough to grasp it fully…and you, though your kind has the lifespan, you will not be in my company long enough to even start on the basics.~ 

~Wait…why not?  Couldn’t I come visit after I get changed back?~ 

Kaddrocrom turned away, a look of sorrow on his face, wings drooping again.  ~I am the last of my kind, Arcee,~ he stated softly.  ~Even as we speak, I can feel the pull of home calling to my essence.  Soon, I will leave this realm and there will be no more dragons on this world.~ 

~But…you said you couldn’t go back….~ 

~Not by will.~ 

~Oh.~  Arcee took a moment to take this in.  ~Couldn’t this ‘All’ of yours just make more of you?~ she finally asked.  

~The All could yes,~ Kaddrocrom replied.  ~But every creator needs to take a step back and allow their creations to fend for themselves after a while.  Plus, we were never intended to remain on this world forever to begin with, thus we were never granted the ability to multiply our numbers on our own.~ 

~So…what happened?  Why are you the only one left?~ 

Only now did he turn to face her again, his face one of bitterness and fury.  His tail started twitching, his wings tightening against his body and ears flattening against his skull.  He spoke a single word.  ~Humans.~ 

She recalled before how he referred to them as their greatest enemy.  ~I think…you’re going to need to elaborate a bit on that…~ she suggested cautiously. 

Kaddrocrom snorted, his tail flicking with agitation.  ~Another time…,~ he said with a faint growl and another tail flick.  ~It would be better to tell that sordid tale when I am of calmer mind.~ 

~I get the feeling your mood sours quickly anytime humans are mentioned.~ 

~And you’ll understand why when I tell you.  But as stated, not now.~ 

Arcee huffed, but decided not to press the issue.  A change of topic was needed again, though she was, at first, at a loss on what.  Then one dawned on her.  ~This telepathy thing,~ she started.  ~You said before it was only between dragons…and rare otherwise.  Why is that?~ 

~Our type of telepathy requires a very specific connection to the astral,~ he explained, visibly starting to relax again.  ~Very few non-dragons are capable of hearing us…let alone speak back in kind.~ 

~What is this connection?  Can it be…taught?~ 

He was quiet a moment before replying.  ~It depends on the resonance of your soul.~ he stated. 

~Resonance?~ 

~Every soul has a resonance…a signature…that identifies it from the others,~ he replied.  ~But those from the same species also share a common element or two that allows them to form specific bonds.  For us, it is the gift of telepathy and to a lesser extent, mind reading.~ 

~My species have something like that…but it requires a sparkbound,~ Arcee admitted.  ~When we…touch sparks we impart part of energy with the other and eventually we become linked.  Able to feel each other’s emotions…sometimes pain or actual thoughts.~ 

~Hmm…so your souls…these ‘sparks’ can actually be both seen and touched?~  Arcee nodded.  ~But requires a physical act to create this sort of bond?~ 

Arcee suddenly realized that she was telling him something that which considered to be a rather intimate affair for her kind.  She felt herself blushing.  ~Uh…yeah…~ Arcee started to shift uncomfortably. 

~Oh!  So it’s your way of reproduction?~ 

~Actually, no…~  _Primus…how did we get on this topic?_   ~Sparkbonding has nothing to do with that…We are actually ‘born’ through the Allspark, the essence of Primus itself.~ 

Kaddrocrom looked intrigued.  ~It would appear your kind and mine have more in common than I thought.~  he mused.  ~As for the other part of your question.  It is possible for a non-dragon to ‘learn’ how to hear and speak to us, but their soul’s resonance needs to be close to our own for that to even have a chance of happening.~ 

While she was happy for the change of topic, this talk of souls made her realize something.  ~Wait a minute.  My spark…’soul’ as you will…is Cybertronian…not a dragon, so how I am able to speak with you like this?  Was my…spark changed when my body was?~ 

Kaddrocrom was titling his head, looking perplexed.  ~I…do not know,~ he admitted.  ~What was done to you has never been done before.  Normally, the only time the soul can change is if it reincarnates into a body that’s different than the one from its previous life…and even then, it only does so enough so it matches the overall resonance of its new species.  Your current form is only meant to be temporary, as your true body still exists, still lives.  My guess is…once you return to your true body, you will lose the ability communicate like this.~ 

~Darn….~ She huffed with disappointment.  ~I hoping to keep it, see if I could use it on the others.~  It certainly would have been nice to be able to have a means of communication that couldn’t be tracked by a certain Decepticon Communications Officer. 

Kaddrocrom was chuckling.  ~It won’t be relevant for you, but it is a detail I think you would be interested in.  Have you noticed how my voice ‘feels’?~ 

~Yes,~ she replied.  ~It feels warm usually, but when you are mad I noticed it gets…hotter…somehow?~ 

~How our voice feels is connected to our element, which in turn determines this.~  He raised his head up high and spat out a brief gout of flame.  Arcee’s eyes widened, recalling that fire when she was about to die by Airachnid’s hands.  The fire that saved her aft and, hopefully, melted that hated wench into a molten pile of slag. 

~So, what does ‘my’ voice feel like?~ she asked curiously. 

~Tingly…which suggests you’re element is energy, a sub element of air and fire,~ Kaddrocrom stated.  ~I doubt you’ll get big enough to learn how to use to before it’s time for you to return.~ 

_Huh…and we are more susceptible to energy based attacks._ It was another thing she would have liked to keep, to give them an edge in the war.  So far, she really wasn’t seeing the benefit to being taught all this. 

~You will discover the benefit in time.~ 

Arcee sighed with annoyance.  _I really need to figure out how to block him out_.  Kaddrocrom was just smirking at her. 

\-- 

They spoke for a while more, before Kaddrocrom had to leave to get her food again.  Arcee took to studying his ‘collection’ again while he was away, focusing on the cypertronian pieces more this time.  Some of them were actual pieces of cypertronian bodies and she felt a shudder when she remembered he had said they had consumed the bodies of invaders before.  Considering what they discussed about astral essence and what not, she had to wonder if her kind were a high powered ‘food’ for dragons.  She also pondered if she had known any of these bots. 

She didn’t get to ponder on it for too long, as Kaddrocrom returned with another unfortunate moose.  Arcee wasn’t so squeamish this time about eating and ate until she was stuffed once more.  Mostly on purpose, as she wanted to grow as big as possible to see just what her current body, however temporary it was, was capable of before she had to go back. And of course, overeating lead her to fall asleep once more. 

She would not be prepared for what the next day would bring….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info dump chapter, admittedly. Not the last one either. Lot's of headcanon and background stuff being revealed in this story...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trust between Kaddrocrom and Arcee gets tested.

_Next day…_  

Kaddrocrom awakened before she did this time.  Looking down at her, he saw that she had again grown by more then what he was expecting.  _Keep this up,_ he thought with a chuckle. _And you’ll be ready for flying lessons in a couple more days at most._   Normally, it took a newly formed dragon a century to reach a flight capable state of growth.  

While her growth rate was pleasing, it also worried him.  If she kept growing like this, he may not have the _time_ to teach her all she needed to know.  He could already feel how much his…. 

His train of thought was broken when he saw that Arcee was awakening.  He watched as she checked herself and looked pleased at her own progress.  She then walked over to the entrance herself and waited for the ash purge.   ~So…~ she asked, once that business was done she walked back over to him..  ~What’s the lesson for today?~ 

~First…I’d like to show you something,~ Kaddrocrom told her as he lowered a wing.  ~Climb on.~  She hesitated and he saw the question in her mind.  ~Do not fret, your claws will not damage my wing.~ 

Her ears flicked with obvious annoyance at the mental intrusion before she climbed up, finally settling onto his back.  Once he was certain she was secure, he rose to his feet and charged for the entrance.  He heard her mental cry of alarm as he leapt off the edge, then elation when he began to fly proper. 

~I’ve flown in ships…but this…~ she was saying. 

~Just wait until you can fly under her own power,~ he told her.  ~It is like nothing you will have ever experienced before.~ 

~I can’t wait!~ 

Kaddrocrom smiled at her eagerness. 

It only took a few moments to arrive at the ritual site:  Arcee seemed almost disappointed for the trip to have ended so soon.  After she climbed off, he allowed her to roam a bit, to explore and discover things on her own.  ~What is this place?~ she finally asked.  ~I can…feel an energy here…the astral shimmer is rather…potent.~ 

~This is where I saved your life,~ Kaddrocrom explained.  ~A place where the barrier between the astral and the physical was artificially thinned and magic is easily cast.  It is a sacred place for beings like us.~ 

~So…is my…real body here?  Somewhere?~  She looked hesitant now to continue her exploration. 

~While this is the place where your true body was moved to the astral, it follows you wherever you go via the astral.~ 

Arcee started twisting around, trying to see her own astral shimmer.  He had to laugh.  ~We cannot see our own astral shimmer, Arcee,~ he told her.  ~Do not worry, I can see it:  your shimmer is quite prominent.~ 

~Oh.~  After a moment, she asked.  ~So you used magic…a spell…to save my life here?~ 

~A ritual, to be precise.,~  he corrected. 

~What’s the difference?~ 

~A spell you can complete on your own without aid from others,~ Kaddrocrom explained.  ~While they are quite versatile, they have their limits.  More complex or demanding actions require a ritual, where more than one participate in the casting or a lone caster beseeches the aid of the All itself.~  He walked over to the altar.  ~Rituals also often require the use of additional components.  Some are merely symbolic, used as a representation of intent.  Others have a specific purpose or function that is needed for the ritual to succeed.  Both were needed in your case and you needed a quite a few.~ 

~Such as?~  Arcee asked, having returned to his side. 

~Leather to construct your new body.  Wood to give you wings.  Metal to provide you your scales and claws.  A glowing blue crystal to power the soul and a gemstone that would be the catalyst for your transformation.~  He opted to not tell her that some of his own blood was required for it. 

~The…blue crystal you mentioned sounds like it could be energon,~ Arcee commented.  ~The stuff my kind need for…well…everything.~ 

He briefly mind dove into her memories and indeed, saw her interaction with many similar crystals in her past.  ~I believe you are correct.~ he admitted. 

Her curiosity finally got the better of her.  He watched as she leapt up onto the altar itself and looked around its surface.   ~So, all this stuff is gone?  Consumed by this ritual?~ 

~The only thing that may still have a physical presence is the gemstone,~ Kaddrocrom told her.  ~As that I had put into a hole on your head before I finished the casting.~ 

She immediately felt her head, apparently recalling something.  ~The…red part of my head crest…~ she muttered.  ~That was broken early on in my fight with Airachnid.…~ 

~And the gemstone fit in its place perfectly.  I daresay that if it is still present when you return to your true form you won’t notice the difference.~  He didn’t quite catch all she thought this time, something about not needing a ‘taillight’ replaced. 

She was quiet for a few moments, taking this all in.  ~You mentioned you can beseech the ‘All’.  You’ve mentioned this ‘All’ a few times now,~  she stated. ~Who…or what…is it?~ 

~ The source of everything.  Of all life, no matter what’s it’s form.  All are part of it…and all will return to it.  It has many names, some forgotten to time.  Your kind’s name for it would be The One.  Primus and Unicron would be aspects of it.  Even your original thirteen Primes could be considered lesser aspects.~ 

~Just how deep did you dig into my mind!?~  Arcee suddenly asked, clearly surprised he knew that much about her people’s history. 

~As deep as it was needed, so I would better be able to teach you.~  He then added.  ~Would have understood as well if I used human deities as examples?~ 

~Ok…you have a point there, but still!  Rude!~ 

~Says one who has a potty mouth,~ he countered with a smirk.  She huffed and slapped her tail down. 

~Now, since we are on the subject to history-~ he started to say when he felt something.  Something tearing through space and time.  Kaddrocrom turned to see that green vortex appear again.  With a hiss, he picked up Arcee and quickly flew up higher onto the mountain, mentally speaking the spell of invisibility as he did so. 

\-- 

When she saw the ground bridge, Arcee felt excitement and an opportunity.  A chance to show them she was still alive, though in a different form.  However, Kaddrocrom had dashed those hopes immediately, having picked her up and carried her up the mountain.  ~Wait!~ she had told him, but he wasn’t listening.  He also hadn’t put her back down either.  _Fraggit!  He read my mind again!?_ _Can’t I at least ‘try’ to communicate with them!?_  

When Kaddrocrom didn’t make any comment, she wondered if he was reading her mind at that moment.  His reaction to the ground bridge did seem more reactionary than anything else.  Though she was hanging in his jaws, she could feel the tension he was in, punctuated by growl so low that she felt its vibration more than heard it. 

Then she saw the first individual come through the ground bridge.  It was Bumblebee.  His body language told her he was very nervous, like he didn’t want to be here.  She felt Kaddrocrom start to growl even louder.  ~That’s one of my friends!~ she told him. 

~I know.~ Came a rather blunt response.  His mindvoice was rather hot, she noticed.  ~They said they would not return here.~ 

_What…._ Arcee felt like had just been punched.  ~They came here before and you did not tell me!?~  her sending was punctuated by a little squawk. 

~Quiet.~  His tone was a clear ‘do not argue’ one, but Arcee was too angry to care.  However, Bumblebee speaking stopped her from doing so. 

: Forgive me…I know what Optimus said, :  the young scout was saying. : But they…wanted to say goodbye. : 

~Ugh!~  Kaddrocrom was grumbling, mostly to himself she felt.  ~That one’s speech is annoying!  I can’t understand it.~ 

Thankfully, Arcee found she still could.  ~He’s asking for forgiveness for coming back.,~ she translated.  ~That someone wanted to say goodbye.~ 

~Optimus’ word was still broken!~ Kaddrocrom was hissing. ~Who could possibility still need to-~  Kaddrocrom’s statement was cut short when three very small figures exited the ground bridge next.  Arcee knew them instantly…and just as instantly realized just how much trouble they were in.  Though Kaddrocrom had yet to elaborate on why, she knew he really didn’t like humans.  Bringing Jack, Miko and Raf’ here, despite sentimental reason it was for, was a mistake.  

Kaddrocrom was shaking.  Looking at his eyes, she saw the pupils were mere slits.  He then cut lose a roar of fury, dropping her in the process.  Thankfully, the drop wasn’t far, though it did briefly stun her. 

“Oh shiiit!” Miko exclaimed as all three of the kids covered their ears before hiding behind Bumblebee, whom instantly brought out his blasters. 

“I don’t think coming here was a good idea!” Raf was saying. 

…Butchers!  Betrayers!... 

Arcee was confused at first on who was speaking.  Then she realized it was Kaddrocrom:  his mental defenses were down and he was projecting his thoughts to anyone with the ability to hear them. 

…Oath breakers!  Thieves!... 

So much fury in his thoughts that it hurt to hear them.  ~These humans have done none of that to you!~  Arcee pleaded. 

Kaddrocrom, however was lost to his rage, starting to step closer to the group.  She had to do something before the kids and Bumblebee got hurt.  Thinking quickly, she hopped onto a rock, then leapt onto the angry dragon’s back.  She dashed down his back, toward his head, before making a flying leap and biting down on his left ear.  A scream of surprise and pain was her reward.  

Arcee hung on for dear life as Kaddrocrom reared up, shaking his head.  Fortunately, during one of those shakes she was able to grab a hold of his left horn and one of his neck spines.  ~Stop it, Kaddrocrom!~ she pleaded. 

~Let go!~ Kaddrocrom demanded, his voice particularly hot. 

~No!~ Arcee bit down harder to prove it, though Kaddrocrom only growled in response.  ~You’ve been in my head…you saw my memories!  Surely you saw I was tasked to be one of those human’s guardians!  I was tasked to protect them from harm, to keep them safe!  Including from you if I must!~ 

~Why?~ his voice sounded hurt, pained, but at least he wasn’t trying to shake her off now.  ~They have done much harm to my kind, they are the reason I am the last.~ 

~Maybe the ones you knew centuries ago,~ Arcee countered.  ~But they are not those humans!  They are just kids!  Hatchlings!  You cannot condemn them for the crimes of their ancestors!~ 

At last she could feel the tension in his body start to ease and she felt him lower back down to all fours.  The growl in his throat lowered in intensity until it was non-existent.  He was quiet, apparently thinking things over.  All the while, Bumblebee was standing guard over the kids, all looking confused and a bit frightened over what was going on. 

“Fine.”  Arcee was shocked to hear Kaddrocrom’s voice out loud, but quickly guessed he had used some kind of spell.  “Say your fair wells to your lost comrade, then leave!” 

She breathed a sigh of relief, finally letting go of his ear.  Arcee wondered how she was going to get down, but Kaddrocrom had turned his head so she could easily land on his back with light push off.  ~It doesn’t have to be a goodbye for them…~ Arcee stated as Bumblebee and the kids finally relaxed themselves.  ~You could-~ 

~No.~  Came a very quick response. 

~But they think I’m dead!~ she protested, her voice pained.  ~When I’m not!  Why?  Why can’t you explain to them what happened!?~  Surely one of them would recognize her coloration…. 

~There is a reason for everything,~ Kaddrocrom told her.  ~And they cannot see us: I’ve made us invisible.~ 

~But…I can see you….~ 

~I can specify who can see us or not.  We can see each other, but they cannot see us.~ 

By now the kids were approaching the altar, one by one, giving their farewells:  Raf was first.  Arcee was torn between listening to them and demanding answers from Kaddrocrom.  ~So you are purposely keeping them from seeing me?~ she asked hotly.  ~When it may give them peace of mind?  I realize you hate humans, but why put them through this?  Put _me_ through this!?~ 

~Some things are meant to be,~  Kaddrocrom said, his tone carrying a hint of sorrow. 

~Oh you mean this is all determined by _fate_!?  That this is all pre-destined?  That we have no control over our lives!?  I don’t believe in that slag!~ 

~There are many paths to the same goal,~ he admitted. Miko was up, saying something about missing out on doing girly stuff with her. ~However, sometimes there is only one feasible path to take.~ 

~And what possible ‘ultimate’ goal would that be in _my_ case!?~ 

Kaddrocrom finally looked at her.  ~Even I do not know at this time,~ he admitted, his tone soft.  ~All I do know is that it is the All’s wish…it’s desire.  If you do not wish to trust me on this…trust the All.  Trust _Primus_.~ 

That stunned her, but it wasn’t what finally silenced her.  Jack was up at the altar now, though he seemed to be having trouble finding something to say.  _Jack…._   Without thinking, she jumped off Kaddrocrom’s back and started walking toward him.  She was aware of Kaddrocrom watching her, but other than occasionally taking a step to follow her, he did nothing. 

“Arcee…I…I’m no good at this…,” Jack started, rubbing the back of his head.  “I know we started out on not so great terms…I know you wanted nothing to do with me back then.”  She was close enough she could smell the lingering scent of French fries and burgers on his clothing from his part time job.  “But you still did your job, did everything you could to keep me safe.  To help me.  Even tried to help me with my science project…though Ratchet kind of took that over didn’t he?”  He laughed weakly, Arcee quietly laughed with him.  “And that time with Vince…boy did a bunch of us get in trouble with Optimus on that, didn’t we?”  She saw Bumblebee shift a little uncomfortably at that.  “I guess….,” he sighed.  “You grew on me as much as I grew on you.  I…wish I got a chance to spend more time with you…help you with your own demons.” 

She was right beside him now.  Something wet was rimming her eyes:  it took her a moment for her realize it was tears, like the ones that were currenting filling Jack’s eyes.  Kaddrocrom was close behind, still silent and watching. 

“I wish you were still here,” Jack was continuing.  “But you’re not….” 

_Jack…I’m right here…._   Arcee sat down, tears flowing freely now.  _I wish you could see me…_  

“I guess…this is goodbye.”  Jack reached out to touch the altar.  Arcee, realizing that was probably not a good idea, reached out with hand and touched his shoulder before he did.  Jack froze, his tear-filled eyes wide in shock.  “Arcee?”  He turned and faced her, Arcee quickly removing her hand so her claws did not hurt him.   Jack was looking for her, but due to the spell, could not see her.  Jack, she realized now, was only slightly shorter than eye level with her at her current size.  He started to reach out toward her. 

~We should go.~ Kaddrocrom said suddenly. 

~No…wait!~  Arcee protested as he picked her up with his jaws.  ~Jack!~ 

The much larger dragon didn’t heed her.  With a few powerful beats of his wing he took flight, buffeting the group with the gusts as he did so.  Arcee wailed as she was carried away from her friends…her family…. 

\-- 

The gust of wind caught Bumblebee by surprise.  While it didn’t affect him at all, it certainly affected the kids.  Jack was able to stand his ground, but he seemed shaken by something else.  Raf was knocked against his leg, thankfully not very hard.  Miko, however, seemed to got the worst of it, having been blown off her feet.  She was grumbling as she stood back up, rubbing her rear. 

“What the heck was that?” she was asking. 

“I don’t know,” Raf was saying.  “That came out of nowhere.” 

Like the last time, Bumblebee had checked every visible spectrum his surveillance package had to offer, but nothing had shown up.  He really hoped whatever this thing used to hide itself, it could not be replicated by the ‘Cons.  : Are you guys alright? : he asked. 

“We’re fine, Bee,” Raf replied. 

“Yeah, though Jack looks like he’s seen a ghost,” Miko commented.  “Hey, Jack!  Snap out of it!” 

“Ah!  Oh…sorry,” Jack said, having jumped slightly. 

“What happened just before we got blown onto our asses?”  Miko asked him.  “I saw you turn toward something.” 

“Something…touched me,” Jack replied, touching his shoulder. 

“A ghost?” 

“I…don’t think so.”  He was shaking his head.  “It felt warm.  Ghosts are supposed to feel cold aren’t they?” 

“That’s what many paranormal experts say,” Raf stated, though he added.  “No way to prove it though.” 

“There was something else…,” Jack muttered.  “A smell…very faint.  Reminded me of the time one of the fryers at work shorted out and started an electrical fire.” 

“Ozone,” Raf guessed.  “I think you’re referring to ozone.  Electricity can produce that smell…but it’s dangerous to inhale for long periods.” 

“It was only for a few seconds…so I _think_ I’m OK?” Jack patted his chest. 

: We should go, : Bumblebee said as he looked around nervously.  : Before that thing comes back.  I don’t want to push my luck here. : 

“What do you think that thing was?”  Raf asked as Bumblebee called for the ground bridge. 

“Don’t know…but it sounded _big_ ,” Miko replied. 

“I think…there were two _things_ here…,” Jack commented.  “Just…a feeling.” 

The ground bridge was open once more.  Bumblebee quickly urged the kids to go through, as he didn’t want them to linger here any longer than necessary.  

\-- 

Other than her initial wail of protest and despair, the flight back to the lair was made in silence.  The silence continued after they arrived.  Arcee was consumed by what just happened.  While knowing she was separated from her family in more ways than one affected her before, having been _carried_ away from them just now affected her even more.  

There was so much she didn’t understand.  She understood Kaddrocrom disliked…no… _hated_ humans, but she had no context as to _why_.  All she really had go on was the brief research Jack did on dragons for a school project.  That dragons were eaters of virgins, destroyers of villages, and hoarders of treasure.  Evil beasts that had to be hunted down and destroyed. 

But Kaddrocrom was none of that. 

She looked in his direction:  Kaddrocrom was curled on the opposite side of the cave.  He wasn’t asleep, but the look in his eyes was one of deep contemplation.  The dragon was dealing with his own demons, she guessed. 

So much she didn’t understand.  Like why the All was tampering with her life, forcing her to take this path.  _Well…I’d be dead if it hadn’t._ Or would she?  Was her decision to go after Airachnid alone against Optimus’ orders really her own? 

~The All does not make the choices for you,~  Kaddrocrom’s voice suddenly intruded.  ~It only gives ‘nudges’ in the direction it prefers.  The choice is still ultimately your own.~ 

While that was reassuring, it still didn’t help matters much.  She felt like she was being pushed in a direction against her will.  And she didn’t know what the ultimate goal of all this was.  Neither did Kaddrocrom, for that matter.  She wondered if that drove him nuts as much as it did her.  Kaddrocrom didn’t comment:  either he wasn’t reading her mind at that moment or he choose not to say anything. 

Magic and rituals.  The All.  A greater goal regarding her.  Jack…. 

Her mind felt like it was spinning.  It was too much.  She was getting a headache.  Lowering her head, she drifted off in hopes of sleeping it off…. 

\-- 

_Several hours later_  

Her sleep was interrupted by Kaddrocrom nudging her.  ~Whaddayouwant?~ she grumbled bitterly, burying her head under a wing. 

~I wish to show you something,~ Kaddrocrom said, his tone soft. 

~Frag off.  I don’t care.~ 

There was a heavy sigh, then she felt herself being picked up by his jaws.  ~Hey!~ she protested.  ~I said frag off!~ 

~I don’t heed the language of curses,~ Kaddrocrom said smugly as he took flight.  She quickly noticed it was the dead of night. 

~Isn’t it way past ‘hatchling’ bedtime for another field trip?~ she sniped. 

~You’ll see why when we get there.~ 

Arcee sighed and relented, mentally grumbling about him being a hypocrite on the whole ‘you always have a choice’ bit.  She tried to enjoy the ride, but it was bit difficult when she was in jaws full of sharp teeth.  The air did smell very clean and clear, the wind rushing past her cool.  The moon was very big and bright as well, though it’s brightness drowned out most of the stars in the cloudless sky.  In the distance, she could see the glow of nearby human towns and cities. Vaguely from those, she could see the various roads, stretching out like a spiderweb. It vaguely reminded her of Cybertron, before the war.  She felt a longing to return, but there was nothing to return to:  Cybertron was little more than a vast graveyard right now. 

The view of the surroundings became obscured when Kaddrocrom lowered altitude and started to fly through a steep, narrow canyon.  She worried about just how close those walls were to the tips of Kaddrocrom’s wings, but he didn’t seem to be bothered by it.  When he made a sudden bank into an even narrower passage, she started to panic.  Then they were plunged into pitch blackness as they entered a cave, Kaddrocrom apparently able to navigate it either by memory or he was using magic to ‘see’ his way. 

Suddenly, he stopped.  Kaddrocrom hovered in place for a few moments, like he was waiting for something.  Then, she heard rumbling…grinding sound.  Her eyes widened as the very rock face seemed to part and slide away and they were bathed in a brief, ethereal light.  Once her eyes had adjusted, he was moving again and she gasped at what she was seeing. 

Before them was a massive chamber, almost completely enclosed from the outside world.  There were plants everywhere, none of them she recognized as Earth flora, though some vaguely reminded her of some on Cybertron.  Actually, she was seeing a lot of things that reminded her of Cybertron for some reason.  Did he somehow gather things from before Cybertron’s fall?  Then she noticed the astral shimmer:  it was very heavy here. 

~What is this place?~ she finally asked as Kaddrocrom landed in the chambers center and put her down. 

~An _elnserzi_ ,~ he replied. ~Astral Well.  It is a place where the veil between the astral and physical planes is at its thinnest naturally.  This one is also referred to as the Place of Dreams.~ 

~Why is that?~  The bitterness she had felt toward him before was started to fade, to be replaced by curiosity and wonder. 

~You have noticed the things around here yes?  How they look familiar to you?  It is responding to your thoughts, your desires.~  He lowered his head toward her.  ~Focus on what you want to see…and it will respond.~ 

She knew what exactly she wanted to see:  her home, Cybertron, restored.  Immediately, the area around her changed.  At first it was indistinct, like trying to see an image in rippling water, but it quickly cleared up and she was seeing Cybertron as it was during the Golden Age, at least a small part of it.  She was currently looking at a part of Iacon, the Hall of Records before her. 

~It…looks so real….~ she commented as she approached a pillar and reached out to touch it.  It was solid!  ~It…is?~  She looked back at Kaddrocrom, puzzlement on her face. 

~This place forms a pocket dimension, just for you and those you allow in it.~ the dragon told her.  ~Things within it can be as solid or intangible as you wish it to be.  There is a limit on what it can replicate.  It cannot create something bigger than this chamber, for instance.  It also cannot replicate things that have sentience.  If you will a ‘person’ into this place, they will be little more than statues.~ 

Arcee immediately got a wicked idea at that.  After focusing a bit, she ‘created’ a likeness of Airachnid.  She then started attacking it, biting, clawing…smacking it with her tail. ~This is great therapy!  I feel better already!~  She was saying. 

~Of course you would do that…~ Kaddrocrom was saying, sounding exasperated.  ~Looks like I’ll have to add ‘fighting lessons’ to the list.  Your pathetic attempts at combat is embarrassing…” 

~Well you try fighting when you spent all your life as a bipedal instead of a quadruped,~ she retorted as ‘Airachnid’ finally ‘died’, the likeness of her disappearing in a puff of ethereal dust.  

~Good point.~ 

She created a ‘Megatron’ next and got to work on him.  For obvious reasons, she was having difficulty due to the size difference.  So, she ‘recreated’ him to be shorter. 

Kaddrocrom was shaking his head, but he was also smiling. 

\-- 

Kaddrocrom let her have her fun a bit longer before reminding her it was ‘past her bedtime’. She whined in disappointment, but he reassured her they will return soon.  That brightened her mood. 

He had her ride on his back for the return trip.  At first, she was bubbling with energy, pelting him with questions on what they could do in that place.  That energy didn’t last, however, as the exhaustion from earlier in the day and her most recent activity finally caught up with her. Not even halfway home, she was fast asleep.  And he was happy to let her stay asleep on his back even after they had arrived back at the lair. 

Kaddrocrom hadn’t planned on showing her the _elnserzi_ at all, but due to the events earlier that day, he felt something needed to be done to brighten her mood and regain her trust in him.  Besides, he realized now the _elnserzi_ would be the perfect place to enhance the next lesson.  One that, after today, he knew he needed to do _sooner_ rather than _later._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee finally learns what happened between dragon and human and why Kaddrocrom is the last.

When Arcee woke up again, it was midday the next day…and she was incredibly hungry.  Fortunately, Kaddrocrom had already fetched something:  a dead deer this time, which she quickly dug into. ~Do not eat too much,~ he warned her.  ~There is an important lesson today.~ 

~What’s that?~ she asked as she took his advance to only eat enough to sate her hunger and not put her to sleep. 

~It’s time for you to learn our history.~ 

There was a slight sour note in his voice.  She got what that had to mean.  ~That includes…?~ 

~Yes, Arcee…what happened between dragon and human.~ 

Though she had been angry with him over his actions toward her human friends and wanted to know what exactly happened, she also realized now it was painful for him.  ~You…are sure you want to do that?~ she asked, hesitantly. 

~You need to know,~ he replied solemnly.  ~History oft warns of the future, for those ignorant of it.  What you learn today, may prepare you for such possible outcomes.  Come.~  He lowered a wing to the ground, inviting her to climb up. 

~Where are we going?~ she asked once she had settled onto his back. 

~Back to the _elnserzi_ ,~ he said as he took flight.  ~It is not only a place of dreams…but a place of learning.~ 

The flight there seemed take less time this time around, probably because of the sour mood she was in the first time.  With it being daylight now, she could see more:  how close those canyon walls were still bothered her.  The cave they flew into was better lit and she could somewhat see where they were going this time.  She could even see the massive wall Kaddrocrom stopped in front of before it opened. 

~How do you open that?~ she asked as they flew into the chamber. 

~I will tell you later,~ Kaddrocrom answered as he landed in the center of the chamber as before.  After she had climbed down he began.  ~Shortly after this world suffered a major catastrophe, the All felt the need to give it protectors, so the first dragons were created, our essences pulled from the astral itself to give us form.~  He lifted his head and the _elnserzi_ responded.  The area around them changed into a nearly barren wasteland.  There were no plants and the skeletons of massive beasts dotted the land, all covered by ash.  Here and there, she saw dragons of various sizes, though they were all smaller than Kaddrocrom…some even smaller than her. 

~We were given a task.  To protect the world from outside influences, for other creations of the All would seek it out for their own selfish purposes.  We repelled many such invasions…~ The scene changed and she saw full sized dragons on the attack, various breath weapons shooting from their maws.  When she saw what they were attacking though…her eyes widened in surprise.  Cypertronians!  ~…Including from your own kind, whom brought your civil war here…millennia ago.~ 

~I…don’t remember hearing any reports of such encounters,~ Arcee stated in numb shock as she wandered among the scene. ~Then again…I was solely focused on our homeworld, Cypertron, until I came here when I answered Optimus’ call.~  Then she noticed a detail she missed initially:  the cybertronian forces the dragons were fighting all had the Deception ensigna.  The few Autobots she saw were behind the dragons, but not firing on them.  ~You…allied with my side?~ she asked.  ~Even though we would have been ‘invaders’ as well?~ 

~We only repelled those that wished to do the world harm,~ Kaddrocrom explained.  ~The Autobots had more _respect_ for the world than the Decepitons in that regard.  The former as willing to use natural formations to hide their supplies…while the latter…,~   The scene around them briefly changed to a massive explosion, no doubt caused by the Decepticons making their ‘own’ caves.  ~You get the idea.~ 

~Sounds about right…,~ Arcee grumbled. 

~However, these Decepticons were either inspired by our involvement, or desperate to take this world, for they eventually brought the False Ones to the battle.  Metal mockeries of my people that were a match to us.~  The chamber was now showing these ‘False Ones’, monstrous cybertronian beasts larger than any of the dragons of the time.  The imagery was familiar, but she couldn’t quite place from what.  ~They wiped out what Autobot forces remained and my people continued fighting against them off and on for eons after.  During this time, a new species emerged: the ancestors of humans.~ 

The scene was now of a dragon looking over a ravine, watching primitive humans below. 

~The False Ones cared not for them as we battled, but we did our best to protect them, in accordance to our task.  When the last of the False Ones fell, we were worshiped as gods.~  A group of dragons now, looking befuddled as a group of primitive humans were bowing to them. 

 _That’s quite a difference from how they are seen now…._ Arcee hoped Kaddrocrom wasn’t reading her mind at that point.  She didn’t want to trigger another shut down.  Thankfully, either her mental comment didn’t bother him or he wasn’t ‘listening in’. 

~Due to wishes of the All, we felt compelled to guide these new sentient beings.  So, when they had advanced enough on their own, we made a pact with them.~  A large dragon, flanked by several others, standing before a fancy dressed human.  There was an object between them, but it was glowing, so she couldn’t make out any details.  ~We would continue to protect them and teach them what we know and when it came time for us to leave this world, they would continue to protect it in our stead.  Thus entered a time of peace and prosperity, the Age of Magic.~  The dragon smiled, recalling those times. 

~It did not last…did it?~  Arcee guessed. 

Kaddrocrom’s expression fell.  ~No…it did not.  Due to their short live spans, humans often did not live long enough to learn the ways of magic fully.  We encouraged them to advance in other ways, to show them they can be mighty and powerful without it.  But it was not enough for them.~  He shook his head sadly.  ~Many became frustrated, looking for short cuts to gain the knowledge and power they craved.  Some even accused us of holding knowledge back from them, when we had not.~  His face darkened.  ~Then came Raldesa’s passing by their hands.~  The area around them changed, showing her a prone dragon, it’s body dissipating into flying blue dust.  Around it were a mix of dragon and human, all with shocked expressions on their faces. 

Arcee felt her ears flatten against her head, her wings tighten closer against her body.  ~Accident or….?~ 

~It mattered not…~  Kaddrocrom grumbled bitterly.  ~What mattered was that they know knew we were killable by their hands, that we were not the ‘gods’ they believed us to be.  With that knowledge, they started acting out, using the gifts we gave them to destroy…not create.  Wars started between human clans, lands started being turned to wastelands.  And more of my kind were slain.~ 

~But with your power, you could have slaughtered them….~ 

Kaddrocrom looked regretful.  ~Alas, the nature of the pact we had forged made us unable to lay so much as a claw on them.  It was a folly in our eagerness to fulfil the All’s wishes without thinking things through fully.~ 

 _So, he couldn’t have hurt Jack and the other’s even if he really wanted?_   The pact made him literally all bark and no bite…at least when it came to humans.  ~So there was nothing you could have done?~ she asked. 

~There was one thing we could do,~  he confessed, his tone heavy.  ~In an act of desperation to save the world from human greed, or at least slow it’s destruction, several of us sacrificed our physical forms in a ritual to remove the ability to use magic from their race.~  The chamber turned dark, like they were in a void.  Sitting in a circle were a number of dragons, a few were dissipating like Raldesa did.  ~That…served as our death warrant.~ 

~The humans retaliated…started hunting you down.~ Arcee hesitantly guessed.  Kaddrocrom nodded.  ~Did _any_ human side with you?~ 

~A few…,~ Kaddrocrom admitted.  ~But they were vastly outnumbered and we could not protect them.  They were ultimately forced to go into hiding.  Such humans were the few that we allowed to continue to use magic to an extent, if only to protect themselves.  Even they were not immune from eventual corruption.  I know not if any of their bloodlines survived to this age.~  He sighed, then continued.  ~And not even the magical non-dragons of the time were not safe from their wrath.  Unicorns…the fae…griffins…~  She was briefly showed an image of such creatures…all of them strikingly beautiful.  ~And many others, were driven into hiding or extinction.  All hunted in the human’s desperate attempt to regain what we took from them.  When that did not work, they started destroying anything that reminded them of it.  Destroyed their own history….~ 

~Couldn’t the pact have been…undone…reversed?  So you could at least protect yourselves and the others?~ she asked desperately.  To think so much had been lost…. 

~No…,~  Kaddrocrom’s tone was sorrowful.  ~Such a thing would have required dragons brought into existence after the pact was made.  Alas, the last dragon was created a few eons before then.~ 

~Except me…~ A dreadful thought pass through her mind.  Could she, on her own undo such a thing?  Knowing what it would mean for her human friends though…. 

~It would take decades before you even begin to understand what was needed to undo it,~ he reminded her.  ~Time we do not have.  And what point would it make now?  Even if it was undone, the things the humans have access to know would end me quickly.  Besides…revenge will not bring back those lost…nor undo the damage that was done.  It is a pointless endeavor.~ 

~But it will stop those that did the damage from doing it again,~ Arcee countered, snarling faintly at the thought of Airachnid. 

~But would it be worth the risk in making yourself the same monster they are?~  Kaddrocrom asked, his head titled curiously. 

~I would never become like her!~ Arcee snapped, her wings flaring. 

~Are you so certain?~  His head lowered to her level.  ~The path to darkness…often only takes a small step onto the wrong path, no matter how briefly.~ 

~Ugh…you are starting to remind me of Optimus….~ Her tone more of annoyance than disgust. 

~Then he and I are of like mind,~ Kaddrocrom commented smugly with a small smile.  ~It would do you well to listen to our wisdom.~  He made of a soft humming sound.  ~I was going to wait until you were big enough of fly, but I think it would benefit you to learn this now….if you have the patience….~  The dragon had a sly grin on his face.  

Arcee scowled: he was challenging her.  ~I’m a scout and stealth operative,~ she told him. ~Patience is a _requirement_ for that…especially the latter!~ 

~Very well then.~ He still looked smug.  ~Still your mind and focus on your breathing.  Deep, slow breaths.~ 

She did as she was told.  The breathing part came easy, but stilling the mind?  What kind of joke is that? 

~The trick is not stopping the thoughts, but to ignore the ones that come to you,~ he advised. 

 _Oh geez, really?  Wait…._ It dawned on her that he was teaching her about meditation.  She knew how to do that…though it’s been some time.  Millenia, actually.  With a clear understanding on what she needed to aim for, the proper state of mind eventually came to her. 

~Good, good,~ Kaddrocrom said, sounding pleased.  ~Now…in your mind’s eye, ‘close’ your eyes and allow yourself to be pulled from your body.~ 

~Wait…WHAT!?~  She took herself out of the meditation trace completely at that. 

~Trust me,~ he reassured her.  ~No harm will come to you.~ 

~Ok…OK.~  Arcee forced herself to relax and try again.  Once she was back in the trace, she did what he instructed.  The sensation of being ‘pulled’ from her body was a bit frightening, but it didn’t hurt. 

~Open your eyes.~ 

When she did so, she saw she was floating in pitch blackness, like the scene where the dragons took away the human’s access to magic.  She could see nothing around her and started to worry.  Then something showed up beside her, a glowing gold mass of light, though it wasn’t bright.  It took her a moment to see there was an actual shape to it…the shape of a dragon:  Kaddrocrom. 

~Very good for your first time.~ he told her.  ~Though being in an _elnserzi_ helps with that.~ 

~What is this place?~  she asked. 

~Everything that is.  Everything that was.  And everything that will be.  This is _Navkadur_ , or The Mind of All.  It is a place of knowledge and learning…of doing.  A place to speak to the All itself, for those worthy.~ 

Arcee felt a bit awestruck, then confused.  ~If this place has everything, how come I can only see you?~ 

~An excellent question.~  Kaddrocrom said, his ‘form’ here smiling.  ~When someone sends their mind here, they must have a purpose before being granted access.  My purpose for bringing you here was to show you it exists, thus it will show you nothing more beyond that.~ 

~Can anyone come here?~ 

~No.~  Kaddrocrom seemed sad.  ~Not anymore.  A long time ago, anyone could come here with the right training.  To share and learn with each other.  But those greedy with lust for power started to abuse this place and when the time of magic ended, it became cut off to all but my kind on this world…and a scant few other’s deemed worthy.~ 

~Would I still be able to come here after I change back?~ 

Kaddrocrom looked down at her.  ~Only when you have a clear purpose in mind.~ 

Arcee nodded in understanding.  Then she felt like she was being pulled again.  She groaned, slumping. 

~It is time to return.~  Kaddrcrom told her.  ~Your mind has reached its limit.~ 

Suddenly she was back in her body and she opened her real eyes with a gasp.  She shook her head, the experience having made her a little dizzy.  ~Ugh…I didn’t get to look around there much…~ she muttered.  ~Not that there was anything to ‘see’ there.~ 

~Coming to such a place is taxing on an untrained mind,~ Kaddrocrom explained.  ~As you practice, you will be able to stay there longer and longer.  That said, there are some things you need to know before you go in on your own.~ 

~Such as?~ 

~First, there are two types of ‘entities’ you will likely meet there.  The first are imprints, representations of things and people the place uses to tell visitors what they wanted to learn.  They can never deceive or harm you.~ She nodded in understanding and he continued.  ~The second are other’s like us, those with bodies in the physical realm that have sent their minds there.  Unless you know them in the physical realm, be wary of them.  Such trouble makers are few and far between these days, but still, be on your guard.~ 

~How can I tell the difference between these two?~ 

~Imprints are intangible and can always be passed though without resistance.  The visitors on the other hand, will be like a physical object.  A good question to ask if you are uncertain what you are looking at is ‘May I touch you?’.  An imprint will not react, but a visitor will in some fashion.  Usually in a negative way, if it is a stranger.  Touching another visitor in that place usually causes discomfort, especially if it is not wanted.~ 

~Since you are essentially ‘fondling’ their mind….~ she guessed. 

~Not the choice of words I would have used…~ Kaddrocrom had an odd look on his face.  ~But yes.  Second, if the All itself speaks to you, it is almost always cryptic, or uses metaphors.  If a direct answer is given, it is always truth.~ 

~How would I know if it’s the All?~ 

~It depends on how it decides to present itself.  Sometimes it is just a voice, more like a bunch of voices, speaking at once.  Other times, it may choose to appear as one of its countless aspects, usually one familiar to you.~ 

~Like Primus?~ 

~Exactly.~ 

Arcee absorbed his for a moment.  ~Since it is a place of knowledge and learning, has such ever been not given for one reason or the other?”~ she asked.  ~For instance…if one of my enemies got access to the place, would they be able to use it to gain critical intel on me and my friends, like the location of our base?~ 

Kaddrocrom paused a moment before replying.  ~It depends on the information,~ he said.  ~If it is information that may drastically change how things are, it may not give it…unless it’s time for that change to happen.~ 

~More of that ‘it’s fate’ slag….~ Arcee grumbled, her ears twitching in annoyance. 

Kaddrocrom’s own ears were twitching from her cursing, but he didn’t comment on it this time.  ~We are all bound by fate,~ he said.  ~And it has a goal for us all…it is how we _reach_ that goal that we have a choice in.~ 

~’All roads lead to Rome’,~ Arcee huffed.  ~Doesn’t sound like much of a choice to me.~ 

~Yet, fighting your fate…can often lead to a less than ideal outcome for you….~ 

Arcee huffed again and decided to drop that subject: the whole ‘fate’ thing was starting to give her a headache.  ~You said I could be tricked by other visitors and feel discomfort,~ she stated.  ~Can I be actually _harmed_ there?~ 

~Only if you wish it.  Not advised, for obvious reasons.~  He shifted a bit.  ~That said, you may encounter things that may cause you to _think_ you are about to be harmed.  Always remind yourself otherwise, for if you allow harm to come to you there, it _will_ affect your physical body.~ 

She nodded in understanding before thinking a moment.  ~You mentioned it was a place of ‘doing’ as well?~ 

~Some rituals require the use of the _Navkadur_ for it to have the greatest affect:  when we stripped most humans of their magic, we had to go there, as an example.~  He seemed to shift a bit uncomfortably.  ~You can also use it to speak to the dead, if the deceased has knowledge only they process.~ 

She jumped up at that.  ~You mean I could use it to speak to Tailgate…or Cliffjumper!?~  To be able to speak to either of them again.  The _elnserzi_ briefly created images of both her former partners, as if to tease her. 

~It has to be for a specific purpose,~ he warned her.  ~You cannot just go there to chitchat: the dead are dead and deserve their rest.  It also requires something significant connected to them for it to work:  the place of their death…where they are buried…a trinket of theirs, and so on.~ 

Arcee plopped back down again, her excitement deflated like a popped balloon.  Everything of Tailgate’s was back on Cybertron, so he was out of reach.  As for Cliffjumper, she did have one of his horns buried in the memorial, however aside from asking him which ‘Con killed him it she didn’t have anything especially important to ask.  ~So…anything else of note about _Navkadur?~_  

~One last thing.  Sometimes, when the situation is important, someone who is strong enough of will can ‘forcefully’ bring another into _Navkadur_.~ 

~Why would someone do such a thing?~ Arcee asked, alarmed. 

~It’s usually only done as a last resort…or when someone is trying but is unable to access it under their own power for one reason or another,~ Kaddrocrom explained.  ~For instance, I was prepared to ‘help’ you go there myself if you were unable.  For another, if the one being pulled is currently in a state where they have no control over themselves, such as being in a coma.~ 

~Alright…that sounds reasonable.  Anything else?~ 

It took a moment for the dragon to answer this time.  ~I don’t think so.  If I remember something I’ll let you know.~ 

~Alright.~ 

Kaddrocrom then made a show of examining her.  ~Hmm…~ 

~What? Is there something on me?~ She spun around, trying to see herself. 

~No!~ Kaddrocrom chuckled.  ~I was gauging your growth!  If you eat enough today, you may just be big enough to have your first flying lesson tomorrow.~ 

A part of her wondered if the massive grin she formed on her face at that moment made her look childish, but she found herself not really caring.  After they returned to the lair, Arcee quickly ate as much of the deer as she could, then curled up and fell asleep, wanting the next day to get there as quickly as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee learns to fly...and other things.

_She was in the air, flying.  Another was with her, though in a different form.  Though this one was faster than her they flew in sync, in perfect formation.  They were one._  

When she woke up the next morning, she quickly looked at herself, especially her wings.  They _seemed_ to be big enough now…and her body had lost most of its chubbiness.  Experimentally, she started flapping her wings, kicking up a bit of dirt and dust.  She felt herself get a little lighter, but she didn’t leave the ground.  Arcee tried flapping harder, but to no avail. 

~You’re doing it wrong,~  Kaddrocrom’s said with a chuckle.  ~You won’t be flying anywhere like that.~ 

Arcee looked up at him with a huff.  ~Then what am I doing wrong?~ she asked. 

She watched as Kaddrocrom rose to his feet and stretched out one of his wings.  ~Wing powered flight is never done straight up and down,~ he explained. ~As the lift you generate from the downward trust would be canceled out by the force generated by the upward thrust.~  

Arcee wanted to smack herself.  That was simple physics!  How could she have forgotten that! 

~Because you were not born a flyer.~ 

She rolled her eyes at the mental intrusion.  ~Alright, what’s the right way?~ she asked. 

~To sustain lift, you need to retract the wings before the start of the upward trust.~  He demonstrated with his own wing.  ~And extend it before the start of the downward thrust.~ 

After watching the motion a few times, she tried it.  At first, she had trouble with the coordination, but soon she was able to lift herself off the ground a bit.  ~I did it!~ she elated, before the burn in her wing muscles forced her to stop.  ~It’s exhausting though….~ 

~Your stamina will build quickly,~  Kaddrocrom reassured her.  ~And there is more to flight than what I just showed you.  Keep practicing.  I will get you another meal.~ 

~Isn’t it a bit early for that?~ she asked. 

~You will be burning a lot of energy while practicing, so frequent meals will be needed.~ 

That made sense at least…. 

\-- 

She practiced throughout that day and the next and was able keep a hover longer and longer each time.  Arcee even figured out how to get forward movement on her own as well, which pleased Kaddrocrom. 

~I think it’s time to try actual flight,~ Kaddrocrom announced. 

~Finally!~ Arcee said excitedly, hopping about.  When he lowered his wing, she half flew, half climbed onto his back.  He smiled at her eagerness as he took flight.  ~So…where are we going for this?~ she asked. 

He didn’t answer, the smile still on his face…or was that a smirk?  She did notice that he wasn’t really going anywhere but up.  ~Um…Kaddrocrom?~ Still no answer as they breached the clouds.  Arcee started to get a sinking feeling.  ~Oh no…you’re not going too-~ 

Before she could grab onto something, he had suddenly rolled, throwing her off.  The language she was using at that moment probably would have made even Megatron wilt.  And that bastard Kaddrocrom was laughing! 

At first, she was too busy cursing Kaddrocrom out for it register that she was in freefall and that she should really do something about that.  Once it did dawn on her, she twisted to right herself so the proper side of her was facing the ground before spreading her wings.  The sudden deceleration hurt a bit and she was more floating down than flying.  Remembering to flap, she was able to nearly stop her descent completely.

~Good, good!~ Kaddrocrom told her.  He had lowered his own altitude to match her’s and was currently hovering. 

~That was dirty trick!~ she growled at him. 

~It’s a dragon tradition to drop newly fledged hatchlings on their first flight!~ the dragon laughed.  He started flying around her, banking, rolling and twisting in the air as he did so.  The show off.  ~Now, try actually _flying_ instead of hovering!~ 

~Aft,~ she cursed.  Though she wondered just how to do that.  Then she realized Kaddrocrom’s aerobatics wasn’t just to show off, but to show her how it was _done_.  The way the wings twisted and flexed, the angle of his body…even the tail was involved.  After taking it in for a bit, she gave it a shot. 

At first, she was gliding more than flying, wisely focusing on getting the steering down first.  Kaddrocrom always remained a few wingbeats away in case she got into trouble.  As she got more confident, the more daring she got, managing to do a couple of rolls. 

~Don’t overdo it on your first flight,~ Kaddrocrom cautioned. 

Arcee almost didn’t hear him.  She was starting to get engrossed in this new ability and the sensations that came with it.  Arcee closed her eyes, feeling the wind rush past her.  Never before had she felt like this, the feeling of true freedom.  She could go anywhere she wanted, in any direction.  The feeling she got in vehicle mode _paled_ in comparison in all ways, save one.  Speed, she wanted speed.  There was only one way to get it like this.  She tucked her wings in almost all the way and dove. 

~Arcee?~  She heard Kaddrocrom ask curiously, but she ignored it. 

_Faster._   She thought, angling herself more like an arrow, like that one bird she saw once on those nature documentaries the kids had to watch for school.  _Faster!_  

~Arcee!~  Kaddrocrom’s voice was now of alarm.  ~Pull up!~ 

Her eyes snapped open and realized her error:  there was still the ground to worry about and it was coming up fast!  _Scrap!_   She spread her wings, trying to pull herself out of the now deadly dive.  _Too close…too close!_  She was going to crash. 

Seconds before she would have met her end, she heard Kaddrocrom shout something.  Something powerful.  She just…stopped.  The ground was inches away from her face.  _Wha..what happened?_   Arcee tried to move, but couldn’t.  Not even her eyes would move. 

~Stupid hatchling,~ She heard Kaddrocrom growl in her mind, his voice hot.  Out of her peripheral vision she saw him land beside her. ~Are you trying to get yourself killed?~ 

~Not…intentionally….~ Arcee said sheepishly.  ~I got caught up in the moment.  What did you do to me?~ 

Kaddrocrom either wasn’t listening or was ignoring her question.  From what she could see in her side vision, the dragon was pondering on the best way to undo…whatever he did.  Then, slowly, he started mumbling something in a language she couldn’t quite make out.  As he spoke, she felt an odd…pressure…being lifted she hadn’t noticed before.  Suddenly, she was falling again.  This time, it was like she had tripped on the ground and the resulting injuries were only a few scrapes.  Still hurt. 

~Ow…~ she grumbled. 

~I do not like having to use Nerulais in such a way, don’t make me do it again,~ Kaddrocrom scolded.  Arcee didn’t think she could feel smaller than she already was. 

~Nerulais?~ Arcee queried.  ~What is that?~ 

~It is the language of magic,~ Kaddrocrom explained.  ~The means of casting our spells and rituals.~ 

~Oh…~  Arcee thought a moment, remember what he told her about magic before.  ~So…what was the cost of saving my aft?~ 

~Not so much a cost but a need to redistribute the momentum you had built up until you were at a ‘safe’ level,~ he explained.  ~You are fortunate there was a work around in this case.~ 

Arcee was starting to understand.  ~The Law of causality…’energy’ I generated still needed to be spent.~ 

~Precisely.~  Kaddrocrom sounded pleased that she understood.  Then his tone turned somber.  ~That said…I take some responsibility for what happened today.~ 

~What, why?~ 

~I had forgotten that hatchlings can fall victim to ‘flight euphoria’.  Many had perished too soon from it,~  Kaddrocrom explained.  ~They often got ‘homesick’ and flight is the closest to how it feels to be ‘home’.~ 

~I see….~  Arcee felt a bit embarrassed she was struck by ‘flight euphoria’, seeing she was a grounder bot at her core. 

~It can strike anyone that experiences it for the first time, no matter their origin,~  Kaddrocrom told her.  ~Come, I believe flying lessons are over for today.~  He lowered a wing and she climbed on without question.  After what just happened, she didn’t particularly want to fly anymore today.  ~And we really need to do something about your potty mouth.~ 

~Oh come on!~ Arcee protested, as he took flight.  ~You know you deserved _some_ of that!~ 

~You can show displeasure on something without using foul words.~ 

~Yeah…but that’s not as _satisfying_.~ 

All she got in response as a mental groan. 

\-- 

_How cute…_ , Airachnid thought with a sly grin as she watched the large creature fly away, the little one on its back.  The rogue Decepticon had seen them by chance in the distance and wisely stayed out of sight.  She did not particularly desire to feel the big one’s fire again: she was still repairing herself from the first time.  Soon though, soon, she will be ready to hunt the big one.  

\-- 

When they returned to the lair, Acree assumed they were going to relax for the rest of the day.  That would not be the case.  Kaddrocrom had almost immediately started casting something.  When he was finished, shadowy dragon figure appeared in front of her. 

~What is this?~ she asked, sniffing it. 

~Your sparing opponent,~ Kaddrocrom replied. 

~Oh.  Wait… _what!?~_   The shadow lunged forward unexpectedly.  It’s jaws were on her throat in an instant and she found herself flipped onto her back.  She kicked and scratched until she was able to throw it off.  It bounced only once before it was on its feet and rushing at her again.  It was taking all her combat experience to keep it at bay and that was of little help since she was not used to fighting as a dragon.  Then, as quickly as was there, it was gone, dissipating into smoke.  ~You fragger…,~ she sent, panting.  ~Warn me next time!~ 

~It was a test,~ Kaddrocrom said, a faint smugness in his tone.  ~To see how you could handle something that could fight back.  Since you knew how to fight in your true form, I thought an intermediate level shadow would be a better test.  I was not disappointed. Still, we should start with the basics.~ 

~But I am not going to _keep_ this form!~ Arcee reminded him.  ~What use is it to me to learn how to fight in it?~ 

~You never know when the skills you learn here will be useful.~  Kaddrocrom summoned another shadow after he said that, this one was decidedly less aggressive than the last, as it wasn’t charging at her right away.  ~This one will only defend,~ he said.  ~So I can teach you the basic moves.~ 

~Ugh…fine….~  Arcee adopted the best battle pose she could and waited for instruction. 

\-- 

The next several days Arcee felt like she was back in boot camp.  In the mornings, she practiced flying and in the afternoon, it was sparing.  She was improving in both areas rapidly.  

Kaddrocrom also taught her to hunt for her own food, once she was skilled enough in both.  The hunting came easily, as it wasn’t that much different from her scouting and stealth abilities: she just needed to learn to apply all her enhanced senses to it.  Actually killing her prey though was a bit harder, as she was adverse to killing what she saw as an innocent life.  The first time, she had to imagine that deer as a eradicon to pull it off.  After that, it got easier. 

They also started spending a lot of their down time just chatting.  Telling each other stories:  sometimes they would go the _elnserzi_ for them.  Other times it was the _Navkadur_ , though that was used more to teach her more how it worked and how to access it on her own without him helping.  

Kaddrocrom also started teaching her how to read dragon body language, claiming he believed Decepticon seeker wings had similar meanings.  How he deduced that she didn’t know, as she didn’t have that many encounters where Starscream was being ‘emotive’ with his wings.  Still, she agreed it ‘might’ be useful. 

Then he started telling her about some of the more powerful relics that were created during the Age of Magic.  One of which sat in his collection. 

The Orb of Arwe.  Kaddrocrom didn’t say much on it, only that only a few were ever made and that they were used in very special circumstances.  He wouldn’t say what kind of circumstances, though he did state this one’s purpose has yet to be revealed to him. 

There was also something he called a _hearta_.  It looked like a broken staff.  Kaddrocrom told her many of them were made.  Supposedly it was to cure fertility problems among the humans, but none of them worked _exactly_ like they should have.  He wouldn’t elaborate on how things went _wrong,_ only that these things were likely the reason for certain birth defects.  Arcee found herself grateful her kind didn’t reproduce like humans did:  she still opted not to touch the thing, just in case. 

There were a few others he mentioned.  Cuffs of Cais:  created to enable telepathic communication between two individuals wearing them.  Pendant of Vilys:  used for teleportation, though many users ended up dead when they mistakenly ended in a wall.  Cloak of Zeno:  made the wearer invisible.  All these things sounded very useful and she found herself wondering if any of them were still around.  Kaddrocrom told her he didn’t know, but warned her to be wary around any she did find, as many were not meant to last the test of time and could be unstable. 

Despite it all, she was starting to enjoy being in his company.  Sure, she didn’t like his rather blunt and sometimes rude methods, but she started to appreciate what he was teaching her.  Even if she didn’t understand _how_ it would be of use to her later.  

Much to her surprise once she realized it, as that she found herself starting to wish she never had to leave.  Arcee didn’t know why.  Was it because it would feel wrong to leave him alone once more?  Or was it the creeping fear that the others would not believe what happened to her when she did return?  It was a question she found herself unable to answer. 

As time continued to pass, it was evident that Kaddrocrom was running out of things to teach her.  He also seemed increasingly depressed and…weaker…somehow.  When she asked him what was wrong, he denied there was anything the matter.  She didn’t believe him.  Arcee started getting the feeling something bad was soon to happen and she didn’t like it. 

\-- 

_Tension in the air.  Two individuals were staring at each other, hatred and jealousy in their eyes.  They started fighting, her heart aching at the sight.  When one as about to kill the other, she stepped between them, trying to stop it._

_Then there was pain.  Her name called out by both._

Arcee jolted awake, the dream disappearing to the ether before she could fully grasp what she had dreamed.  It didn’t seem like one she wanted to recall anyway. 

She looked around the lair.  Odd, Kaddrocrom wasn’t present.  ~Kaddrocrom?~ she sent, but she got no response.  Was he out hunting?  No, she was hunting for herself now and Kaddrocrom told her once he was able to get enough energy by simply _sunning_ himself.  Lucky aft. 

Her mind creeping with worry, she decided to find him.  She sniffed the air, finding Kaddrocrom’s scent was still somewhat fresh.  Arcee realized tracking a _flying_ creature will be tricky, but she was up for the challenge.  Her mind sent, she took to the air. 

There was little wind, so the scent wasn’t scattered, making it easy to follow.  She tracked Kaddrocrom to a ground level cave on the opposite side of the valley. _What is he doing here?_ she wondered as she landed and went in. 

She had no trouble seeing, as Kaddrocrom had left a trail of light orbs in his wake.  Occasionally she saw claw marks in the earth, like he was digging for something.  There were a few crystals here, ones native to the planet, but nothing extraordinary. 

As she went deeper, she felt a hint of unease.  Something oppressive…dangerous.  It almost made her turn back.  A growl up ahead encouraged her to continue and she finally found Kaddrocrom in a decent sized chamber. 

The dragon was pawing at something in the center.  She could see a lot of astral shimmer here, but some of it seemed…corrupted somehow.  Kaddrocrom was pawing at thickest point of this ‘corruption’, like he was trying to destroy it.  ~What is that?~ she asked. 

Kaddrocrom twitched and looked at her sharply, looking a bit surprised.  ~What are you doing here?~ he asked. 

~You weren’t in the lair like you usually were when I woke up,~ Arcee explained.  ~I got worried…so I…tracked you here.~ 

He looked briefly annoyed, but then smiled and chuckled.  ~You have come so far, Arcee,~ he said. 

She beamed at his praise.  ~What is wrong?~ she asked, coming closer.  ~It looks like you found something you don’t like.~ 

~A bad sign,~ Kaddrocrom grumbled, looking forward again and clawing at the ground again.  ~An ancient seal is starting to weaken.  Should it break, this world is at risk of being destroyed.~ 

Arcee did not like the sound of that.  ~What was sealed away?  And can’t you…repair it?”~ 

~An ancient evil,~ Kaddrocrom grumbled.  ~One that was imprisoned here long before dragons came to this world.~ 

~And that was another reason the All put you here?  To maintain the seal?~ 

~Yes,~  Kaddrocrom said sorrowfully.  ~It took many dragons to strengthen it…but now….~ 

Arcee got the implication.  One dragon wasn’t enough to stop the seal from breaking.  ~Is there anything that can be done?~ 

~That piece is already in place,~ Kaddrocrom said cryptically.  ~And will be revealed when the time comes.  Hopefully…it won’t be needed for some time….~ 

Arcee pondered over this, wondering what piece he was referring to.  A different realization dawned on her instead.  ~Maintaining the seal was supposed to eventually be the human’s job…~ she stated.  Kaddrocrom gave a sad nod of confirmation and she sighed. 

~Come…,~ he said, walking past her, heading back to the entrance.  ~There’s nothing we can do here.~ 

As he went on ahead, Arcee couldn’t help but notice his movements were slower, more careful. He also seemed…diminished…somehow.  There was definitely something wrong with him and she felt a sickening feeling her stomach that she knew what. 

Arcee didn’t voice her concerns as she followed him, however, as she already knew Kaddrocrom would deny anything was wrong again.  She also feared getting confirmation of her suspicions. 

That Kaddrocrom was dying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things come to an end.

_A few days later_. 

Kaddrocrom stared out of the cave at the sky, watching its colors start to shift to the reds and oranges of sunset.  He paid little attention to Arcee’s sparing practice, only giving it the occasional glance.  The dragon was proud of her:  she could handle the advanced shadows now with little difficulty.  Fighting shadows though was no substitute for fighting a living breathing opponent, he knew, but he felt confident that the combat experience she had prior will adjust for that. 

He released a long sigh.  His body felt worn and depleted, something he had tried to hide from her.  Arcee, however, was an observant being and she had questioned him on his condition a few times now.  He was running out of excuses…and he didn’t want to tell her the truth, knowing it would break her heart. 

His time was coming, his fate sealed from the moment the ritual was completed.  Home was calling, but he found himself not wanting to go.  As foul mouthed and stubborn she was, he didn’t want to leave her alone.  Not when he knew what lay ahead for her. _I must keep faith…_ , he told himself.  _That everything will pan out as was shown to me._   He wished he could tell her, like he wished he could have told Optimus what was going on, but that would have sent things down a course that did not guarantee the best outcome.  At least as much as he understood it. 

~I’m going out,~ Arcee suddenly announced. 

Kaddrocrom was snapped out of his pondering and he looked down at her. He had to mentally smile at how much she had grown.  Not so long ago, he could felt her whole body into his mouth.  Now, she was as tall as his elbow.  ~It’s a bit late for that,~ he stated. 

~I need to hunt,~ she responded as she headed for the entrance. 

~But you ate recently.~ 

She sharply looked back at him.  ~Not for myself.  You.~ 

He sighed: she knew.  Or at the very least strongly suspected.  ~Arcee….~ 

~You think you could hide it from me?~ she hissed.  ~You haven’t been taking care of yourself!   You took care of me, so now I will take care of you.~  Before he could respond she took flight. 

_Oh Arcee…,_ he thought with a sigh.  _As much as you have learned…there is still much you do not understand._   Kaddrocrom looked once more at the sky.  _It’s tonight…isn’t it?_  

He wasn’t ready. 

\-- 

The air felt crisp as she flew, due to the temperature dropping with night approaching, or the changing of the seasons.  Still, while it felt good on her body, but it did not ease the heaviness in her spark.  A part of her wondered if doing this would even do any good for him, but she wanted to try. 

She landed in a clearing and started searching for prey signs.  No luck.  Any scent or track she found was days old and she didn’t have time to do an extended hunt:  she wanted to find something be before the sun fully set. 

Arcee was about to take off to find a different clearing when she noticed how quiet and still this area was, even to her enhanced hearing.  Normally, the birds would be singing their last songs of the day before going to roost and the insects would start their buzzing and chirping.  There was nothing.  This situation felt oddly familiar.  Then she heard something. 

Tic. Tic. Tic. 

Her head whipped around in the direction of the sound, her ears forward.  It had stopped.  She sniffed the air and caught a hint of a scent:  lead and acid.  Dangerous.  Arcee felt like she should know it.

She felt her muscles tense, teeth baring as she started to growl lowly.  Arcee was torn between fight or flight.  _I can’t help Kaddrocrom if something happens to me._   Her mind made up, she started to lift her wings to take flight. 

Too late. 

Something wet and sticky hit her in the side, pinning her right wing there.  _Scrap!_   she thought, knowing immediately who was responsible.  Arcee tried running, but more webbing caught her front legs, sending her face first into the ground. A smaller glob of webbing sealed her jaws shut.  She was effectively helpless now.  ~Kaddrocrom!~ she sent, desperate.  After what he did to save her, she can’t have her life taken now! 

“Well what do we have here?” the familiar voice of Airachnid cooed as the hated spider bot emerged from the tree line.  “The baby beast…you’ll be a cute addition next to the head of the big one.” 

Arcee growled and swung her tail at her, Airachnid easily dodged the attack, then webbed her tail the ground. 

“Oh, I’m not going to kill you yet…,”  Airachnid taunted.  She reached out and lightly dragged a talon down the side of her face, under her left eye.  Roughly the same place as last time, back on Cybertron when…. 

In a fit of anger, she swung her head, smacking Airachnid in the chest.  Her horn took the brunt of the blow, but her head was still ringing a bit.  Airachnid didn’t seem phased by the attack at all, if anything she was amused.  “I like it when my prey has some spunk,” she cooed, backing away.  “My advice, get comfortable, as you will be like that for a while, while I wait for-“ 

All the weight of an angry Kaddrocrom suddenly crashed down on top of her.  Kaddrocrom roared and bit down on one of her spider legs and started pulling, Airachnid screaming as she flailed, trying to escape.  With a metallic screech, the leg came off and Kaddrocrom tossed it away, the limb landing next to Arcee. 

Arcee recognized the opportunity:  her arms were bound, but not the hands themselves.  She reached and was able to grab the leg and started to reposition it so she could use it to cut the webbing on her mouth. 

There was a scream of pain, but not Airachnid’s.  Looking over, Arcee saw that the wench had managed to stab one of Kaddrocrom’s hands with a spider leg.  Out of reflex Kaddrocrom had moved the hand, freeing one of Airachnid’s arms, whom then proceeded slash at his other arm with her claws, forcing the dragon off her completely. 

_Scrap!_   Arcee knew in his weakened state, he may not be a match for Airachnid.  She quickened her efforts to free herself.  With the claw part of the leg now in the right place, she cut the webbing off her mouth.  She took a quick look at the fight before getting to work on her arms. 

Kaddrocrom wasn’t using his fire breath and Arcee had a guess as to why.  Either he didn’t want to risk burning her along with the wench, or he was too weak now to use it.  She feared it was the latter.  Now, with both forearms wounded, he didn’t have much to fight Airachnid with.  So far, he was keeping her at bay with his long tail, but…for now long? 

It was taking too long to rip off the webbing with her jaws, so she turned to using the leg claw again.  Within seconds, her arms were free.  Then a cry of alarm caught her attention. 

_Oh no._   Airachnid had managed to get on Kaddrocrom’s back and was slashing his wings to shreds.  He as trying to buck her off, swat her with his tail, but she was holding firm.  It was only a matter of time before she…. 

By strength of will, Arcee ripped off the webbing on her wing, then started pulling on her tail.  Airachid was in position, one leg raised to strike.  _No, no!_   Arcee pulled harder flashes of Tailgate in her mind.  Her tail came free and she started running as fast as she could toward them. 

Time seemed to slow, her moves too sluggish as that dreadful claw started to come down, aiming for Kaddrocrom’s spine.  _No! Not again!  Please!_   Tears started to rim her eyes. 

Her prayers were not answered this day.  Airachnid struck true and Kaddrocrom’s limbs gave out from under him, sending him crumbling to the ground.  It wasn’t a fatal blow, but one that may as well be for a creature like him.  And Airachnid, she was laughing.  _Laughing!_  

With a roar of rage, Arcee leapt up, crashing into Airachnid and knocking her off of Kaddrocrom.  She was briefly stunned from the impact, they tumbled a bit before she was thrown off.  Once she had her wits about her, Arcee put herself between Airachnid and Kaddrocrom, if only on principle.  She hissed at her hated enemy, though Airachnid just laughed. 

“Oh, how cute…,” Airachnid was saying as she started to circle her.  “I took down your daddy…you honestly think you can take me on?” 

Arcee roared at her, preparing to lunge. 

~Don’t,~ She heard Kaddrocrom say weakly.  ~To fight when full of anger and hatred…you will lose.~ 

~But…~ 

~Calm yourself.  Think.  You have more than one advantage here, but it’s not anger nor rage.~ 

Even in his current state, he was trying to teach her.  Arcee took it to heart and took several deep breaths, feeling her rage lessen as she started to think things through.  What does she have over Airachnid?  True, she knew how to fight as a dragon now, but how effective would that be against someone like Airachnid? 

~Knowledge is power.~ 

What did he mean by that? Then it clicked.  Arcee knew Airachnid’s fighting style, while Airachnid doesn’t know the dragon before her is an old enemy of hers.  She carefully folded her wings into fighting the stance like Kaddrocrom taught her:  the wing spurs shall be her arm blades. 

Then, she felt something.  Like she was seeing another side of the standoff, but not through the eyes, but in the mind.  It was momentarily distracting. 

~When more than one dragon are in battle together,~ Kaddrocrom explained. ~We can share what we see with each other. I cannot fight…but I can still _see_.~ 

She understood now.  It was a heck of an advantage to be able to see what your opponent is doing from multiple angles at once.  Just in time, as Airachnid had rushed in to attack…. 

\-- 

Kaddrocrom watched the fight intensely, feeling pride at the cultivation of all he had taught her.  He could feel the pull of home, feel his body start to fall apart, but he held it together by strength of well.  _Not yet,_ he pleaded.  _Allow me to aid her…one last time._  

He could feel his prayer be answered.  The pull disappearing, though it would only be temporary.  Kaddrocrom focused his attention fully on the fight, noting how Arcee’s opponent was getting frustrated in even hitting her.  Yet Arcee wasn’t doing much damage herself.  This fight was a stalemate so far.  Something else was needed. 

Then he noticed something only he, in his vast experience could notice.  He honestly hadn’t expected her to have grown big enough to have it yet, but he wasn’t about to scoff at small miracles.  He waited for the right moment to tell her…. 

\-- 

“You fight like a certain dead two-wheeler I hated!” Airachnid hissed. 

_Oh, I’m not dead, bitch._  Arcee smirked, blocking another blow, then countering with jab to her chest.  She deftly jumped back to avoid multiple stabbing attempts by Airachnid’s spider legs right after. 

While she was holding her own and had yet to be hit, she realized she wasn’t doing much damage, if any to Airachnid.  Her light taps was just pissing her off, if her more rapid attacks were any indication.  On top of that, Arcee wasn’t sure how much longer her wing spikes will hold up:  they weren’t made of cybertronian metal after all and she could already feel the soreness at their base. 

~Feel it, Arcee.~  Kaddrocrom said, suddenly.  ~Your element.~ 

Airachnid was staring to fire at her with her blasters, forcing her to take flight.  While in the air, she was move capable of dodging the bolts, thus, she had the time to actually notice what Kaddrocrom was taking about.  There was a slight pressure…a tingling feeling…along her spine. 

~Focus on it.  Feel it build.~  Kaddrocrom was telling her.  She did as instructed and felt it building.  Soon, she felt part of it start to move up her neck, toward her mouth.  ~Hold it.~ She was told. ~Until you have a shot.~  Arcee knew exactly what she needed to do. 

She started to dive toward Airachnid, feeling her element continue to build.  Electricity started cracking around her head as she got closer and closer.  _Not yet,_ she told herself, aware the spider bot’s reflexes were as good as her own.  _Not yet._   Airachnid had stopped firing her blasters, but was holding her ground:  she was planning to use her webs when she got close enough.  _Almost._  

Arcee could see the color of her enemy’s optics, the sneer on her face.  _Fry bitch!_   She opened her mouth and a bolt of lightning shot forth.  Airachnid was clearly expecting something else, like fire, as she didn’t even get a chance to dodge.  She was hit full on by the bolt and blown back, her chassis hitting a nearby tree. 

Arcee pulled up out of her dive, doing a loop before landing with a few aggressive hops toward her.  Back arched and already building up a new charge: she fired when Airachnid was just getting up.  The wench was slammed again into the tree, the trunk started to splinter from the force. 

Airachnid apparently have had enough.  She fired a few shots at Arcee, forcing her to dodge before taking the opportunity to switch to drill mode and tunneled into the earth.  _Coward!_   Arcee hissed. 

~Well done, Ves’het,~  Kaddrocrom’s tone was one of pride. 

~Ves’het?~  Arcee asked, looked toward him.  The dragon did not look good at all. 

~When a dragon learns to unleash their element, their name is revealed.  Yours is Ves’het.  Reveal it only to those you trust.~ 

Arcee nodded, understanding.  ~Ves’het…I like the sound of that.~ 

Kaddrocrom visibly smiled, then his head slumped to the ground. 

~Kaddrocrom!~  Arcee rushed to him, pressing her head against his.  He was still breathing, but it was shallow and labored. 

~Arcee…,~ he said, his mind voice barely had any fire to it.  ~There is one thing, I did not…tell you about the…ritual that saved your life.  Do you remember, the Law of Causality?~ 

~Of course…,~ Arcee replied.  That’s when it hit her.  To save her life…something equal or greater was needed in exchange.  She started trembling, tears flowing freely.  ~You…you….~ 

~My blood was needed…to complete the ritual,~ he confirmed.  ~My lifeforce…was what was fueling your true forms recovery.  It is ready…to be used again, but…~  His eyes closed.  ~I must die first…before you can return to it.~ 

~No!~  Arcee protested, her tail slapping the ground.  ~There’s been too much death in my life!  Too many I have cared for…loved…have been lost!~  The memories of Tailgate and Cliffjumper flooded her mind. 

~Oh, Arcee…~  his voice was soothing.  ~You will find love again…one that will last for the rest of your life.~ 

~You…foresaw that?~ she asked.  ~Who?~ 

~You will know…when the time comes.  The bond you will have…will be very strong indeed.~  He was quiet a moment.  ~I do have one regret….~ he confessed. 

~What is that?~ 

~My…only regret…is that I did not…try to do more for this world when I had the chance.  Try to…fix the relations between my kind and…human.  But my bitterness prevented it.  Now it is too late…and no one will remain to protect…this world…while the humans are blind.~ 

~You are wrong…,~ Arcee reassured him.  ~My people…my family…the Autobots, we have vowed to protect this world.  We will do our best to keep it safe, for as long as we are able and wanted.~ 

~Thank you…Arcee…~  His eyes opened partway, he was smiling.  ~I am no longer…afraid.~  Kaddrocrom closed his eyes and there was a shuttering sigh as he breathed his last. Then, before her eyes, his body changed into a golden floating dust.  Arcee jumped back in shock, but the dust followed her, then surrounded her. 

Warmth, she felt warmth, comfort.  Everything will be alright.  The dust started to swirl around her and she felt herself being lifted off the ground.  She became aware of her body changing, changing back to its true shape before being lowered back to the ground.  Gone were her enhanced senses, her wings.  She was Cybertronian again and it felt so alien to her now.  Yet she still felt that warmth, though it was started to fade as the dust started to lift into the sky.  Futilely she reached for it, to bring it back, but she could not grasp what no longer has physical form. 

“The time of the dragon is finally over, Arcee,”  Kaddrocrom spoke, his voice like a soft whisper in her audio  “But do not grieve…I am just going home…as you should.  Farewell.” 

The glowing dust started fade, becoming less distinct, less noticeable, until she could not perceive it at all.  With it she felt an emptiness in her mind, her spark, like something that was once there no longer was. 

He was gone.  No body or anything, just gone.  She closed her optics and screamed, rearing up on her knees.  Her whole body briefly ached as she cried out her despair.  When she opened her optics again, she felt dizzy and collapsed and feel back again onto all fours.  She tried to cry, but she couldn’t.  Robots can’t cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending scene of the movie 'Dragonheart' was definitely an inspiration for this chapter. Frag...I kept listening to the track 'To the Stars' while writing Kaddrocrom's death scene....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going home.

Arcee wanted to stay here, to grieve, but the logical part of her processor was telling her it wasn’t safe.  Airachnid was likely still in the area, though underground and may have heard her cry of despair.  Arcee felt weakened from both the fight and the transformation: she was in no condition to fight now should her nemesis decide to investigate.  Kaddrocrom was right, she needed to go home. 

Arcee reached up and activated her comms, only for nothing to happen.  She was briefly puzzled by this until she remembered she had deactivated her comms…and her signal emitter.  Neither had been switched back to ‘on’ when she changed back.  Embarrassingly, she had to think a bit to remember _how_ to reactivate both.  Primus, she felt like a sparkling. 

Feeling a bit subconscious, she decided move around a bit to get used to her body again.  She didn’t want to walk into base acting like she had drank a ton of high-grade…. 

\-- 

Autobot Base 

Ratchet was performing a routine system check when he noticed it.  At first, he didn’t want to believe his optics, due to how much time had passed.  He even a quick verification scan.  Yet it was still there. 

“O-Op-Optimus!”  he cried, barely able to get the words out.  “Arcee!  Her signal!” 

That got everyone’s attention.  Ratchet suddenly found his space to be very crowded as everyone wanted to see for themselves.  “Arcee, do you read us?” Optimus said through the comm console.  “Arcee?”  Their hopes were starting to sink once more. 

Then there was a cough from the other side and finally, a familiar voice responded.  //Op…timus?\\\  There was an excited cry from everyone in the room and Optimus had to motion for everyone to calm down. 

“Arcee, what is your status?”  the Prime asked. 

//A…bit disoriented…but alive…\\\  Arcee responded.  She certainly sounded that way at least.  //I…I could use a ground bridge.\\\ 

“Optimus,” Ratchet said quietly, hating to voice this concern.  “With how long it has been…it could be a trap.” 

“Noted.”  The Prime sounded like he really didn’t want it to be so, a sentiment Ratchet shared.  “Do we have lock on her position?”  Ratchet nodded in confirmation.  “Then we go with caution.  Ratchet, you and Bumblebee will accompany me:  bring your medic kit.  Bulkhead, man the ground bridge.”  Optimus then keyed the comms once more.  “Arcee, we will be joining you in a moment.  Please stand by.” 

//Understood.\\\ 

\-- 

Having to use her vocalizer again had been difficult:  she was forced to reset it a few times before she finally was able to speak coherently enough to be understood.  After having been a dragon for so long, it felt odd to use such forms of communication again.  Primus, everything still felt odd to her, even after taking a few kliks to reacquaint herself before Optimus commed her.  She had a feeling it may take a couple _cycles_ to fully reacquaint.  At the very least, she was able to get used to walking on _two_ legs again rather than four. 

That aside, Arcee wasn’t surprised that they intended to come to her rather than letting her just walk back on her own.  It had been…a month?  Maybe?  Since she was ‘killed’.  Her internal chronometer felt off, likely because the astral plane apparently not following the same rules regarding _time_ as the physical plane.  Primus, how was she going to explain this to them?  Would they even believe her? 

She would have no time to figure that out, as a ground bridge opened up close by.  Arcee felt her winglets snap back as her body tensed.  There was always the chance that fragging Soundwave picked up their communications and this portal was the ‘Cons deciding to pay her a visit.  Would just be her luck, with her not being in a good state to fight. 

Fortunately, what came through first was the familiar yellow and black bot Bumblebee, followed shortly by Optimus and Ratchet.  Her body relaxed immediately.  Upon seeing her, the young scout immediately rushed for her and wrapped her in a hug, beeping so quickly that her processor was barely able to translate. 

: Arcee!  It really is you!  You’re alive! : he was saying. 

“Good to see you again too, Bee,” Arcee replied happily, returning the hug the best she could considering he was partly pinning her arms.  After Bumblebee finally released her she turned to Optimus.  “Optimus…,” she bowed her head, her winglets twitching a couple of times.  Her optics widened when she realized what she just did:  she just greeted him as if she was still a dragon. 

Optimus didn’t comment on the gesture.  He did, however, request a verification code, which Arcee was able to give without hesitation.  That seemed to satisfy him and only then did Ratchet approach to give her a quick medical exam. 

“Your energon reserves are a bit low,” Ratchet commented when he finished.  “And your chronometer is off by a few cycles…but everything else appears to check out.” 

“What happened?”  Optimus finally asked her. 

To that, Arcee sighed, her winglets drooping a bit as she turned to face the direction of the ritual site.  “It’s a long story…,” she replied softly.  “And one you will have a hard time believing….” 

Ratchet made dismissive noise.  “Weh-ell, considering, as far as I am concerned, you just came back from the _dead_ , I think we would be able to believe anything at this point.” 

Arcee wasn’t so sure about that. 

\-- 

The moment she walked back into the base, she given a bear hug by Bulkhead.  Once he had put her down, she was pounced on by the kids.  Jack, in particular, was having a hard time believing she was standing right in front of him, ‘in the flesh’ so to speak.  He was clearly happy to have her back, though. 

Then came the ‘what happened to you’ questions.  With everyone present, Arcee finally started to tell her story.  Her disastrous encounter with Airachnid.  Kaddrocrom saving her aft by changing her into a dragon: more the one brow raised at that.  She talked a little about the things Kaddrocrom taught her and confessed that she was actually there when the kids said their goodbyes. 

“You were there…?” Jack felt the shoulder she had touched back then.  He looked a bit unsure. 

“You mentioned the science project Ratchet took over,” Arcee said, hoping to ease his uncertainty. Ratchet made a snorting sound at that.  “And the bit about racing Vince and getting in trouble with Optimus over it.  You…expressed a desire to help me with my demons….” 

“Yeah…I did say all that.”  The normally stoic Jack’s eyes were rimmed with tears. 

“But if you were there…why didn’t you…say anything?” Raf asked. 

“Kaddrocrom wouldn’t allow it,” Arcee grumbled, her winglets flicking once in agitation. “He had a grudge against humans:  why is a story for another time.  Plus…you wouldn’t have _heard_ me in the first place, as dragons don’t speak vocally…only telepathically.” 

“That sounds wicked cool!” Miko said excitedly.  “Can you still do it?” 

“I…doubt it,” Arcee sighed.  “He said it was only between dragons…and rarely with other beings whose…soul resonance…was similar to their own. My soul…spark…was temporarily changed to allow us to communicate…at least that was his guess, as he wasn’t certain himself.” 

“It _would_ have been nice to have a means of communication that couldn’t be tracked by a certain Deception Communication Officer…,” Ratchet muttered. 

Arcee had to agree on that and she continued her story.  She didn’t tell them about the _elnserzi_ or the _Navkadur_ for that matter, as she felt that would have stretched believability a bit too much for them.  Arcee did tell them about her enjoying flying, which Miko immediately commented on. 

“I’d love to fly on dragon back!” she said.  “Are you able to…uh…switch back?” 

Arcee had to laugh, though when she responded her tone was of sorrow.  “No…that body was only temporary.” She sighed.  “Not meant to be used again as far as I know.  I do miss flying…”  She gave her winglets a little flap as she mentally recalled the experience.  “I felt so… _free_ …while in flight.” 

As she continued on, she found it hard and harder to continue, as she was nearly at the part that was still very raw and painful.  The kids were elated when she told him how she fried Airachnid’s aft with lightning, but clearly shared her sorrow when she told him that Kaddrocrom passed soon after. 

“…I was changed back at that point…,”  Arcee said softly.  “And his…essence disappeared…returning to the astral, his home.  I felt like an alien in my own body again…and empty…dull…incomplete.  I had to figure out how to use my own systems again:  it’s why it took me a while to reply to your call, Optimus.” 

“Completely understandable, considering the circumstances,” Optimus reassured her. 

“And after hearing all that I would like to do an in-depth examination of your systems, Arcee,” Ratchet commented.  “Just to be sure all this…magicwhattis…didn’t do any lasting damage.” 

“Well, I would like my chronometer fixed…,”Arcee said with a chuckle.  “I’ve reset it a few times now and it still _insists_ it’s a few cycles ago.” 

“Should be an easy fix,” Ratchet stated as he gestured for her to lay down on the berth.  “I’ll need to put you into stasis briefly to do so.”  He warned her as he started to attach the necessary equipment to her chassis. 

“Understood.” Arcee closed her optics and allowed the darkness of stasis take over.  While in stasis, she dreamed. 

Dreamed of flying….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first of this series is done. Please let me know if there is anything I need to keep in mind for future stories. I don't bite...
> 
> ...much. ;)
> 
> Next full length story in the series will be 'Trust and Loyalty', which is (as of posting this chap) still a WIP.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to keep a weekly update schedule. Though I may upload faster if I'm feeling generous (or impatient). 
> 
> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
